Yami no Overlord
by YinShadow
Summary: The history of gamers can be traced back all the way to Tari, these ancient games were used to decide the fate of the gamers and thier kings lead and used by the Nameless Baron. They were called Yami no Game, now the first overlord shale rise and use the powers of the Yami no Game to help or destroy the land, and earn the title of Yu-Gi-Oh! (King of Games)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Overlord**

 **This is a collab fic with Chaossonic1**

The sound of footsteps is heard across a row of dusty bookshelves dimly lit by a flickering candlelight, flickering caused by slow movements that matches with the footsteps. And walk across the dark area which might be library of dark fables is a man.

At first glance, he appears to be a normal guy in his 20's with sort of a Caucasian/Vietnamese complexion, black hair, glasses and clothed with normal attire from the early 21st century. But what you don't know is that strapped to his wait is a Katana with a glowing red blade, with a traditional tsuba that is black but with a strange 8-pointed star and the hilt is futuristic but wrapped around by a traditional katana straps overlapped diagonally with diamond-like spaces.

He goes through the bookshelves, using the candle in his hand for his search, skimming through the titles on the book's spines and on the back of woven scrolls sealed in wax.

"Ah, there you are" said the stranger as he pulls out the scroll and walks away, he reaches for a table with an unlit candelabra. He lights it and sits down while opening the scroll, then he notices you, a local traveler or Gamer in hiding from the cruel authority of the Censored Justice.

"Hello there, I take it you are interested in a piece of gamer history in the world of Naruto: Overlord of Gamers. I was just going through one of it's historical events recorded in this. Scroll, such as the duty of a World Maker."

The stranger welcomes you kindly and offers you a seat.

"Please, pull up a chair and join me on this tale. But I must warn you, hearing this tale requires 20 insights or otherwise you will be reading gibberish like that BS from a certain bitch… but I am getting sidetracked. Now how does it go …?"

"Long ago before the Dark Borne, before the Gate War, before Jareth, in the aftermath of the Black Baron there was the first overlord the Yami no Overlord. This is the history of Yugi Moto the first Gamer Overlord as evil always finds a way…".

Yami no Overlord

Chapter 1

Domino city, Lastation

A city with a steampunk and industrial theme, Lastation is one of the 5 Gamer Cities ruled by the Hearts of Yami, Black Heart known as Noire rules the city within her Basilicom…but this is not her story.

This story is about a boy, a young teen who looks small for his age, His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he is the only character in the franchise to have his hair divided into three colors. This is Yugi Moto the "Hero" of this tale at his house waking up and getting ready for school, when he was getting ready he sees a man that is also the same height as Yugi, has spikey hair but grey also, his name is Solomon Muto, though he sometimes goes by Sugoroku Muto.

"Morning Yugi, your mom and I have something to give to you for your 16th birthday, granted we are going to wait till your siblings leave and hopefully never come back as I don't want them anywhere near the Kame shop ever again, Yami knows how long I can stand to be with them in this house scaring away potential players."

"It is fine grandpa I am sure …"

they heard a terrible voice of two people arguing. One would be a tall old man who just reached his 20s, he thinks highly of himself with his bizarre choice of clothes consists in a jade jacket, making him look like some 18th century Dandy. The other is a masculine woman in a suit of armor, if look could kill then she would personally use her own face as mace which will rupture your organs with a single swing.

"I have matters to attend to in Illirium of Leanbox, Gerda. you're in charge of the brat, I'm off out!" said the Dandy looking man, his voice is nasal and filled with arrogance.

"I'm not baby-sitting while you swan off to see your spineless, pointy, eared fagot friends Grenville! I have my own business in Golden Hills, Lowee. The retarded runt can look after himself!" said the woman known as Gerda slamming the door which the slams caused part of the wall that covers up a room falls down and an it shows one hole looks like a upside down pyramid.

"Well fine then at least I have good business instead of this dump!" as Grenville said as he slammed his door as the other half of the wall falls and shows what looks like a handprint

"They been at it all the time." said a new voice the person was Yugi's mother as she looks like a normal woman with brown hair. "Shame they took after my parents, the resemblance is terribly uncanny that it's scary. I just want them out of the house sooner then later. Oh, and for your gift well your grandfather will let you have it once you solve your first gift ok?"

"Ok mom, just what is my first gift?" Solomon then gives Yugi what looks like a solid gold box decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphics, which Yugi asked "Wow grandpa what is this?"

"It is called the millennium puzzle, it was in one of Tari's old ruins when I was excavating there, Blue heart is still ruling it, but she allowed me to visit that old sites of Tari in my young days which allowed me to get the two item which are your gifts." Solomon replied

"What do the encryptions say on the box grandpa?"

"they say the one "who solves me shall gain the power and knowledge of darkness." Most likely the power of Yami herself but I will believe it when I see it, but the rumor is that the one who has a millennium item will also have his or her wish granted."

"I am not interested in dark powers but a wish? That is interesting."

"Well then Yugi go ahead and solve it to let your wish be granted then." Said Solomon before leaving to open his shop.

"Ok grandpa." And with that Yugi leaves for school.

Domino High, lunch time

A few class mates are making their way to the school cafeteria as most usually go out of school for their lunches. But Yugi uses this time to commence in his hobbies, which are playing with puzzle games which he's excellent with. But there is one puzzle which intrigues him is the present his Grandfather gave him, he takes the gold box out and starts opening it. The contents are pieces of unusual shapes, one of them looks like an eye. Yugi smiles at this, although the puzzle does say it would grant him powers disregarding his noninterest, he can't wait to try it and possibly get his wish.

As Yugi was going to start the puzzle when suddenly it was taken off him.

"HEY!" exclaimed Yugi as he turns to who took his puzzle.

The guy who took it was Tristan Taylor, a teen in a school uniform, His brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. "What is exactly in this new puzzle?"

"It was my gift for my birthday Tristain give it back."

"Really… Joey catch!"

A teen with dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes caught the box. His usual outfit from the second series anime consists of a long blue denim open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. "Geez! I never thought you would be like a girl only carring about a box. So Yugi, I'm going to teach you how to be a man! If you want the box back you have to punch me right here." Joey said in sort of a brooklin accent patting his chest

"I HATE FIGHTING!" Yugi yelled

"Oww! Do you have to be so loud?" Joey replied while rubbing the inside of his left ear.

"Just give it back."

"Nope." Tristian said

"What's in here anyway?" Joey said "I just took a peek but didn't get a good look inside"

Yugi then quickly said, "You can look but don't lose anything it was a gift."

Joey took a look and then said "Eh nothing Special."

Which someone grabbed it, a girl with Brown hair and blue eyes in a school uniform. "If it is not Special then why did you take it?"

"Téa-chan!" Yugi said with hearts in his eyes

"Gardner!" said both Tristan and Joey

"What is going on?" said a different voice, it was a blue hair girl with a ribbon in her ponytail.

"Miho-chan" Tristan said with a blush on is face.

"I was just getting some lunch till I heard some yelling."

"I'll get you some food." Tristan quickly said and leaves.

"As will I." Said Joey not wanting to face Téa's wrath and runs with Tristan

"I really hate bullies like them, Yugi you got to learn how to stand up for yourself sometime." Tea said as Joey and Tristan are gone.

"Well they are not that bad, they at least treat me more like a brother then my actual siblings who treat me as if I was crap." Yugi replied.

"How badly do they treat you Yugi?"

"Usually when I come home, and both my grandfather and mom are managing the shop, they treat me like their punching bag to the point that they were threatening to test some of their weapons on me."

"Yugi I don't know about you, but you should call the police on them."

"My mom and grandfather did, sadly they have influences in the arms deal which supply some of Avenir's groups to rival even most of the Yakuza gamers and players."

"I am so sorry Yugi, I really wish I can help."

"Same here." Said Miho really concern for Yugi after hearing that

"How about this you guys keep this a secret and what I am doing a secret ok."

"Ok." Both Tea and Miho said.

As Yugi takes the pieces out both Miho and Tea were at awe.

"Is that actual gold Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yes, from the ruins of a temple in the Old Tari ruins it is basically a puzzle since he gave it to me as a gift for my birthday today."

"OH Yugi happy birthday!" Tea and Miho said.

"It is fine you two, I am just solving this and I think I got a clear picture on what it is as I already made the base outline of the corners so far however I can show you more once I get home since my "siblings" are leaving which is about fucking time."

"Considering how they act it wouldn't surprise me as they probably worse then the male basketball gamers as they were passing a lot of the shots to the female basketball players who were wearing skirts, turns out they were peaking under the skirts when the girls made there shots. That made me came back inside, the perverts. Word of the wise, never play basketball in a skirt." Tea said

That cause Yugi to go "Eep!" and blush hard thinking about Tea in her underwear

"What are you thinking about Yugi?" said Tea raising her brow at Yugi.

"Nothing!" said Yugi, trying not to look embarrassed or show any perverted expressions.

With Joey and Tristan

"Damn, why did it have to be a girl defending him?" Joey said

"Oh come on Joey, Miho-chan is not that bad." Tristan replied.

"You know who I mean, moron."

As Joey and Tristan were arguing the both bumped into someone, a tall teen with black hair and prominent eyebrows.

"You two should watch where you are going." The guy asked threateningly.

'SHIT, Ushio!' both thought in fear.

"Sorry for troubling you." As they both want to avoid fighting the one guy that can kick their asses, Ushio Testu (or Trudge Testu as he likes to be called)

Ushio smirked. "As long as you're not troubling anyone else. I hate bullying after all."

'Unless you're the bully.' Joey rued but didn't say. Fortunately, Ushio walked away, as did he and Tristan. Once they were out of hearing range, Joey kicked the wall in rage. "Damn that jerk! Who does he think he is?"

"The toughest guy in Domino as he will most likely kick our asses." Tristan replied

"Just you wait and see as I will kick his fucking ass." Joey said with anger in his eyes. "On the bright side I at least got this from Muto." Which Joey showed that it was one of the puzzle pieces only with the eye symbol on it.

"You sly bastard."

Joey took one last look at the puzzle piece and threw it in the school pool 'That kid should just learn to grow up and stand for himself.'

With Yugi

"Hey, Yugi Mutou?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing Ushio leaning by the entry gate to the school, looking like he had been waiting for the short student. "Y... yeah?"

"You doing alright buddy? No one bullying you?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, no bullies. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I am head of the moral committee. It's my job to make sure bullies get what's coming to them." Said Ushio "And no offense, but you look like an easy target for bullies."

Yugi withheld a sigh. 'Like I don't already know that.'

"So relax, I got your back. Just say the word." Said Ushio as he gave Yugi a pat on the back and a thumbs up.

"Uhh... thanks?" Yugi said, not knowing what else to say but left the school grounds either way.

Ushio just kept smirking. 'I didn't hear a no. Not that it would have stopped me anyway.'

Later on 

Yugi returned home from School, oblivious of the fact that his puzzle is missing a piece. He is welcomed by his mother but doesn't see his Grandfather anywhere, fortunately Yugi knows that Solomon is still at his Game Shop. Tea came around to pay Yugi a visit, to see if he's alright after dealing with Joey and Tristan's shit at school, Yugi is happy that Tea came and he decides to take her to his Grandfather's shop.

Yugi and Tea arrive at a simple shop which resembles a turtle with the sign "Kame Game Shop" posted above the door. Yugi and Tea enters the shop, setting off the bell to get the old man noticing.

"Welcome." Solomon Mutou, the owner of the game store, greeted as usual when someone entered. "Oh hello Yugi"

"Hi Grandpa" said Yugi

This causes Tea in turn screamed in shock.

"Now that's rude." Solomon commented as he covered his ears from Tea's scream.

"What's wrong Tea?" Yugi asked.

"You said your grandpa was dead!" She replied, heart still pounding. "You said that puzzle was a memento from him!"

Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I meant... it was going to be a memento."

Solomon heard what they said and laughed with amusement.

"I'm not dead yet!" said Solomon. He then looked to Tea. "It's been a while since you've visited us Tea. Your bust was certainly smaller that time and now at the 32" size."

"Why is that something you remember?" Tea asked nervously, not sure she wanted an answer.

"C'mon Tea, let's go up to my room." Yugi offered, aware of his good friend's discomfort.

"Absolutely."

The next day at Domino high

"Hey Mutou?" Ushio greeted Yugi again when school ended.

'Again?' He thought but tried to hide his discomfort. He said nothing but looked at the imposing student.

"Could you come with me for a moment?" Ushio requested.

Yugi wished he knew how to get away with saying no to this guy, but there just was no way.

Ushio led the short student around towards the back of the school, making Yugi more nervous. "Wha... what do you want?"

"Oh, just to show you something. Something I'm sure you'll like."

'Then why don't I like the sound of that?' Yugi asked himself rhetorically.

Ushio came to a stop and Yugi gasped. The 'something' in question turned out to be a bruised and beaten Joey and Tristan, obviously propped up against the walls but still conscious. Tristan was even sporting a bloody nose.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked Ushio, horrified.

"I told you, it's my job to make sure bullies get what's coming to them. And these guys were saying some rude things about you."

Joey groaned but managed to give Yugi a dirty look. "Had this goon do your dirty work for you huh?"

"Well, looks like someone hasn't had enough yet." Ushio warned then threw a punch. Or at least he tried to, until Yugi stepped up to defend Joey and Tristan.

"Don't you lay one finger on my friends!"

Joey and Tristan both blinked, but Ushio looked surprised and disgusted at the same time. "You seriously think these losers are your friends? Tell me, would friends steal from you?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the missing piece of the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi silently gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"I got it from your so-called friends, as they were chatting after throwing it in the pool but I managed to hear them, so I had one of the pool cleaners clean it up. So what you should be asking is where did they get it."

Yugi slowly looked to the beaten teens, hoping to see some sign that this was not true. But he could see hints of shame on Joey's face, more than on Tristan's, and he knew this was indeed true. He then looked to Ushio. "You're the one who attacked them. Why should I believe you?"

Ushio frowned. "And here I was trying to do a nice thing for you."

"No you weren't. You were being the bully and you know it you are just as bad as Gerda and Grenville."

Ushio was quick to punch Yugi in the gut, making him collapse on the ground looking like he was about to throw up. "Is that how you feel? Well then, now you can pay me to get this little trinket back and to not be hit again. I'm thinking… er 200,000 yen would do." Yugi could not respond, then Ushio grabbed him by the collar and held him up, lifting him off the ground. "And just so you have reason to believe that..."

He proceeded to pound Yugi, with a punch to the face then a knee to the stomach, all while Joey watched. 'What the hell is he doing? Why is he defending us? He must know we took from him, so why would he take our side?'

Ushio finished his physical assault and Yugi was whimpering in the fetal position. "Still willing to call my bluff runt? Have 200,000 on you tomorrow morning and I'll give you this piece of gold back. If you don't, you and your friends will get hurt much worse than this." He then pulled out a knife and made it clear the three could see it. "What kind of friend would let his buds get cut over 200,000?" He added with a laugh then walked off.

Yugi managed to make himself lean against the nearest wall. 'Damn him, but what can I do? I couldn't beat him in a hundred years, and he has one of my puzzle pieces.' He hung his head. 'I got no choice, I have to pay him.'

When he was able to, he got up, spared once last glance at Joey and Tristan, then went home.

When Yugi was out of sight Joey and Tristan started to get up as well. "What was that all about?" Tristan asked, wiping his nose.

"I have no idea..." Joey wheezed. "...but that little guy... he's got guts."

"He's crazy that's what he is." Tristan commented. "What did he think would happen standing up to that jackass?"

Joey started walking, followed by his friend. "He knew exactly what was going to happen, but he did it anyway. That's something we can't say." Up ahead he could see Ushio with his back turned to them. "Can you run?"

"I'd rather not. Why?"

Joey took a deep breath, then calmly walked towards Ushio, careful to make his footsteps as silent as possible. When he got close enough, he bolted forward.

"What the heck?" Ushio asked, surprised by this. Joey got in close and thrust his hand into the bully's pocket and found the puzzle piece, then before he could respond Joey pulled it out and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"YOU SUNNAVABITCH!" Ushio screamed, chasing after the blonde troublemaker.

"Oh crap!" Tristan said, running alongside Joey, both heavily relying on adrenaline to keep ahead.

Kame Game Shop

Yugi returned home from school, fortunately his mother was not there but his Grandfather noticed the bruises and began treating them with his first aid kit.

"There, this should help you." Solomon said when he applied some ointment and bandages to his grandson. "Why were you beaten up anyway?"

"...I don't know, he was just a thug." Yugi lied.

"Well you should relax and forget all about it, maybe work on that puzzle of yours might help." Said Solomon, he saw Yugi's depressed look, but the chime at the door went off. "I'll be right back."

He went to the store and saw Joey standing there, covered in water. Now that he looked outside, Solomon could see it had started raining since Yugi had come home. "Can I help you?"

Joey found it hard to make eye contact, so he held out his hand. "This belongs to Yugi."

Solomon saw the puzzle piece and was surprised. "What happened to him today?"

Joey made himself look at the old man. "I was being stupid, and Yugi stood up for me. He got the crap beaten out of him for it, and the creep took this, saying Yugi better give him 200,000 yen for it tomorrow, or we'll all get sliced." He then closed his eyes. "I can't help with the money, but he can at least have this back."

Solomon took the piece. "Thank you, young man, I'm glad my grandson has a friend like you."

"Could you not tell him I told you anything?" said Joey still not making eye contact. "You know, he'll feel pitied if you do."

Solomon nodded and simply said "Sure"

Joey bows slightly to Solomon with appreciation and left without a word, Solomon closed the door and heads for under the counter where his safe is. He goes through some of the money not related to business expenses and pulled out 200,000 yen. He sighs when he put it into an envelope.

'Hope this will help' thought Solomon as he pockets the envelope and returns to his grandson. 'Rei and Noire help us'

"So Yugi, why not work on that puzzle of yours?" said Solomon noticing that Yugi is still sitting by the table, doing nothing.

Yugi flinched when Solomon spoke about the puzzle, he couldn't keep quiet anymore so and hunches over with guilt.

"I can't Grandpa. I don't have all the pieces."

The old man looks at his Grandson with sympathy while he places the final piece on the table. "Now you do."

Yugi was shocked at this, but the shock was overwhelmed with joy as he smiled and cried. "But... but how?"

"I've always said you had more luck than you realized Yugi. Maybe the goddess of Tari, Rei Ryghts and Noire decided to help you."

Yugi then hugged his grandfather. While the spike-haired boy was distracted, Solomon slipped the envelop into Yugi's backpack. 'Here Yugi, this should help you.' "If I were you, I'd get to work on that puzzle while your blessing is still strong."

Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes. "You betcha. Thanks Grandpa." He went to his room and began working on the puzzle, this time in a much better mood. 'I always told myself that if I put this together then I'd get a wish, and I only had one wish in mind. For friends. Maybe this is a sign, I really will get friends.'

Yugi was fortunate that the Goddess Yami blessed him as a Gamer for his puzzle solving skills are better then normal and it would take normal humans about 8 years to solve it. He already had a good idea where some of the pieces went, but not all. He could get the basic shape, that of a pyramid from Tari, but not complete it. But tonight, his mind filled with relief and hope, he worked at it and found something he hadn't seen before. 'Oh, so this piece goes here. And if I rotate this once it's in, then another piece can go here. Amazing, it's working. I think I'm finally going to get it.'

Little by little the puzzle came together until finally only one piece was left. The piece with the eye. Yugi smiled proudly. "I did it! I finally completed the Millennium Puzzle! Oh thank you Rei Ryghts and Noire!" He then blushed a bit but kept his smile. "I guess Grandpa's starting to rub off on me." He took the final piece and put it in place with a satisfying click.

At that moment Solomon was going downstairs, thinking to himself. 'I'm amazed that he managed to finish the Millennium Puzzle, but Yugi is my grandson after all. Still, part of me wishes it hadn't been him but Rei Ryghts herself told me that the one who would solve that puzzle would inherit the power of the Yami no Games, just like the nameless Baron. If they were right like we feared, Yugi is going to have a greater challenge on his hands than a simple puzzle as the path to being an Overlord gamer is interesting the question is Yugi will you be a good overlord or will you be an evil one as Evil always finds a way.'

(The Yugioh Transformation theme Japanese plays)

Back in the bedroom, the golden upside-down pyramid started to glow in Yugi's hands. Then a set of hieroglyphics started to form out of light in front of the eye. It looked like an umbrella next to a chessboard seen from the side. The light spread out like a blast, with Yugi seeing nothing but gold and countless unrecognizable but clearly symbols from Tari.

Then the next thing Yugi knew, he blacked out, with the Eye glowing on his forehead.

Domino High (Midnight)

Midnight, Ushio found himself at Domino High. 'That Mutou kid must be a masochist, calling me here at this hour. Oh well, at least there's no witnesses.'

"Good to see you, Ushio." Yugi greeted when the thug finally saw him, seated on some outdoor gym equipment. Some of his yellow hair was streaked up into his purple, giving him a more distinct look, and for some reason there were golden ankh symbols embroidered on his sleeves. Not only that, the Millennium Puzzle was hanging from his necklace via a rope like a pendant.

"What happened to your voice?" Ushio asked, noting that Yugi's voice was not the same as that afternoon. It was deeper, more mature, and had a bit of an accent to it. "Wait, never mind. Since you're here, make it easy on yourself and give me the money."

"200,000 yen, right?" Yugi asked, then pulled out a wad. "What do you say to 400,000 yen?"

Ushio was pleasantly surprised. 'Okay, this kid's a certified idiot, but I'm not going to argue.'

"But if you want that much, you're going to have to earn it. With a game." Yugi declared.

"A game?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, a Yami no Game. If you win, you get double your original demand. But if you lose, you'll suffer the wrath of Tari."

"I'm listening." Ushio said, though he didn't take it seriously.

"For this game, we'll need your knife." Yugi claimed, and Ushio handed him the knife, certain the spike-haired boy could pose no threat to him even with it. "Now, on each bill here there is a rune or Symbol if that makes more sense to you." To Ushio's surprise there was indeed a symbol at the center of the top bill that glowed briefly then faded away. "Each one is rather nasty, some worse than others. Some are for pain, some are for simple irritation, some for injury. Now here's how we play."

Yugi put his left hand on the sports equipment with the wad of yen resting on top of it, while holding the knife in his right hand. "We each take turns stabbing the wad. Each of us gets to keep the money that we take each time. But as we do so, the knife naturally pierces the runes, and for each rune it pierces, this knife absorbs the magic within. So, by the end of the game, this knife is going to have a lot of nasty energy accumulated in it."

"You expect me to believe that?" Ushio asked.

"You'll see for yourself. As I was saying, each stab means the knife will absorb more and more, and it will be unleashed by one of two things. If it stabs the hand of either of us, or if either player aims the knife at anything except the pile of money. If that happens, the victim will suffer every bad thing the runes implicated all together. So naturally the goal of the game is to get as much money as you can without that happening. The only rules are no aiming the knife at the other player, and each of us has to take more than one bill each turn. Whoever experiences the curse of the knife loses, and the winner gets all the money. You ready?"

Ushio grinned. "You don't stand a chance shrimp. Go ahead and stab yourself."

Yugi aimed the knife carefully then drove it down, cutting the bills, then pulled the knife up. Less than ten bills came up with it. "Not that much, but enough." He removed the money then held out the knife. "Your turn."

Ushio took the knife and had the wad put on his left hand. He however looked hesitant to go through with this, but he grits his teeth and went through with it. "Ha! Check that out! I gotten ten bills easily."

Yugi took back the knife and remaining wad. "Yes, but as the wad gets smaller, it gets harder to control your strength." He took his turn and managed to take six bills.

Ushio got ready for his turn, feeling more confident. 'This isn't so hard. Soon all the money will be mine.' Yet his hand trembled, and his arm tensed up. Not only that, but the knife handle was feeling rather warm. 'What the hell? My hand... I can't control my strength! I want the rest of the money, but I'll skewer my hand if I do.'

Yugi smirked to see the bully's inner turmoil. 'Yami no Games test more than your skills, they test your very soul. And your shadow, the most honest part of your soul. And right now, it's willing to pay the price for the prize. But does your personality agree?'

While Ushio didn't believe in magic, he did realize that he was at risk of self-harm and simply could not trust himself right now. Using all his might, he thrust the knife, but not at his left hand. Instead he aimed it for his opponent, aiming for his face. "Die Mutou!"

Suddenly, the knife exploded in a cloud of ash and sand, and Ushio's fist missed the spike-haired boy completely.

"What the heck?"

Yugi stepped up and grinned as the sand spun in the air like a tornado. "You broke the rules, that means you automatically you lose. Now suffer the accumulated curses!" As he spoke, an eye symbol glowed on his forehead. "this is only seen by those who "trespass in my soul!" Like those that hurt me and my friends and try to steal my money! **PENALTY GAME! GREED THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!** "

The sand flew at Ushio, and the impact felt like he was being bombarded by dozens of knifes. And it just got worse. He felt his bones break, indigestion, migraines, nosebleeds, itchy eyes, internal bleeding, blisters bubbling and popping, skin being removed, hair being pulled out, all at once.

"Feel the pain you love to inflict on others. Feel the pain you would have inflicted in the future had this night not happened. I can see your soul Ushio, and it is as rotten as a cheap mummy."

Ushio blacked out and collapsed on the ground. His eyes were practically glazed over, but other than that he showed not even the slightest sign of actual injury.

Yugi then pocketed all the dropped money and turned around. "Let me know if you ever want a round two Ushio. After all, in the future Yami-sama has plans for you since she kept you alive for this reason" He added as he walked away.

 **Game Over**

 **Exp earned: 1000**

 **Level up  
Lv 6  
HP: 500 + 10  
Mana: 500 + 10  
Strength: 45 +10  
Defense: 15 + 10  
Dexterity: 55 + 10  
Intelligence: 90 + 10  
Wisdom: 90 + 10  
Constitution: 50 + 10  
Charisma: 50 + 10  
Luck: 90 + 10  
Speed: 60 + 10**

 **Exp to next level: 1500**

Next morning: Kame Game Shop

Yugi woke up not sure what happened last night after he completed the Millennium Puzzle.

"What happened?" Yugi then sees the millennium Puzzle on his chest "OH! I got to show mom and grandpa!" at which Yugi rushes to them

Soloman then sees that Yugi completed the Puzzle.

"Mom, Grampa" said Yugi "I finished the puzzle"

Solomon and Yugi's mom look at each other and nods.

"Well done" said Solomon "Now it's time for you open your next present"

"Huh?" said Yugi when his mom places a medium sized present on the table.

"I was given precise orders by the Blue Heart herself give you it once you complete the Millennium Puzzle. And not a minute too soon"

Yugi wasted no time opening his present, he reaches for the contents when he felt something slightly heavy around his hand. He pulled his hand out of the box and reveals that he is wearing a black iron gauntlet with a glowing jewel on the back.

"Incredible!" As Yugi said that the gem was glowing as if it wants to be with something else like it was unfinished and wants to be complete. "What the?"

"Very fetching, isn't it?" said Solomon as he pulled his Grandson into a one-armed sideways hug, he looks at the gauntlet and is marveled by its beauty. "Looks like the Hearts of Yami are watching over you, lad. To think that the Nameless Baron would have such power from that piece of armory"

"Ok, that's enough Dad" said Yugi's mom "Don't encourage him more, he's got school"

"Now hold on, he's still got time to try it out" said Solomon "We'll give him some space for figure it out"

Solomon left to open his shop while his mom resumes with the housework. Yugi resumes his admiration of his new present, a piece of Gamer history that was tole at school but was debated as a legend. Suddenly a message box appears in front of him, a quest has been bestowed before him.

 **Quest Alert: Start of the Journey**

 **Find the source of the rest of the armor**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Winning conditions: The First Overlord's Armor, An ally, illusion spell, a new friend, the Card: Yu-Jo Friendship**

That last bit caught Yugi's interest since he was hoping that he can still have his wish granted "Ok, let's do this." At which Yugi follows where the gauntlet's jewel shines to, glowing brighter when he's going the right path.

The Jewel's light leads Yugi to the door partially hidden on the wall, right when his two bastard siblings aggressively left their home and never seen again. The door has a strange lock, square based but the innards are pyramidal, he grabs his Millennium Puzzle and places it into the lock, suddenly it reveals another lock, a panel shaped like a hand.

Yugi doesn't need to be an expert puzzle gamer to solve this as he places his Gauntlet clad hand on the panel. With the two locks turned by their respected keys, the hidden door elevates open and reveals a spiral stairway leading downwards. Yugi leans his head into the doorway and down at the stairway, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Ok, Yugi, you can do this" said Yugi as he hesitantly climbs down the stairs and descends to where it would lead.

Throne Room

Yugi descends to the darkness and it leads him to what he sees is nothing but pitch black, suddenly braziers and wall sconces light up the area and reveals what resembles an Egyptian throne room, and faint Egyptian style ambiance howls in Yugi's ears, for Gamers do tend to hear music as if it's merely the wind outside.

Yugi walks across the partially lit room, he looks around the stone walls engraved with Hieroglyphics and portraits of what might me the legendary Nameless Baron confronting various people in a duel. Yugi did learn how to read this ancient language from his grandfather so he decides to read a few descriptions on the wall.

"The Yami Gamer…r-ruled on behalf of the Goddess Yami and as a great unifier of the Gamers who fought for their Hearts in the Console War." Said Yugi "He challenges the hearts' Champions and their…Sages for dominance and achieved victory on them all. He was recognized as the ultimate champion, Yami's Champion and so his…legacy will live on when Gamers invoke the Yami no Games for honor to their Hearts and Glory to themselves."

Suddenly the gauntlet glows and shines at a certain direction, Yugi follows it and it reveals a circular room. in the center is a suit of armor, made of dark iron matching the Gauntlet, it swirls in a cyclone of magic, preserved in time for it to be worn again.

Drawn by it's magic, Yugi reaches out for it and this causes his Millennium Puzzle to glow.

"At last, together again"

With a flash of light, which lightens the entire room, Yugi now dons the armor which fits him perfectly. Yugi removes his helmet and sighs, he feels more calm, relieved and…confident.

"Is this the power of the Nameless Baron?" said Yugi while he exits the room and back to the Throne room. Suddenly a voice speaks out the moment he returned.

"Welcome Master, to your new home."

"Huh?" said Yugi looking around as the voice echoes around the area and can find where it's coming from.

"Please drink in it's dark and dank aroma, for that's the smell of evil. And it's in your blood, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi managed to find where the voice is coming from, a small gold sarcophagus by the steps to the Throne slowly opens, revealing a short grey imp-like creature with white sideburns and a goatee, glowing yellow eyes and dressed in a dusty old tunic with a lantern above him.

"I've been expecting you for a very long time" said the creature dusting the many centuries worth of dust off his person. "I've been having a little snooze during your rechristening…*burp* and a little snack"

"Who are you" said Yugi

"I am Gnarl, your adviser and devoted servant of Darkness" said the creature known as gnarl as he bows to his new master. "Your armor certainly suits you, Master."

"You think so?" said Yugi

"Indeed, it disguises that nasty human skin of yours" said Gnarl

"Hey!" exclaimed Yugi taking offence.

"Oh, no disrespect intended" said Gnarl holding his hands in defense.

Yugi frowned, also the Millennium Puzzle glowed in reaction to Gnarl's unintended insult.

"now, I admit, this place has seen better days but all if needs are a splash of need evil to really darken the place up…but right now, you need leave for school."

"Oh shit, almost forgot about it" said Yugi as he leaves the throne room, the armor subconsciously fades and replaced with his school uniform, very convenient otherwise he'd be later for school.

Gnarl watches his new master leave and chuckles, he notices a few scarab beetles scurry across the floor and catches one.

"He's a bit green, but I'm sure a few games will toughen him up a bit" said Gnarl before crunching on the Scarab.

Domino High

the there were some people talking about Ushio saying that he was in shock that he became hospitalized

"You think it was the Arfoire Movement? Those people have been spouting nonsense that gamers were scum." Said a girl.

"I doubt it as considering that movement prefer to kill gamers not mentally scar them." Said a different girl.

"Granted it could be those halflings trying to start an uprising."

Yugi made it on time as he is now looking at his puzzle smiling. 'My treasure, but that brings to question since I am now a overlord what will I become since this is a big responsibility.'

As he walks by Joey then says something, "Yo, Yug."

"Oh good morning Joey." Yugi replied.

"I decided to follow your example as I brought my treasure today. Want to see?"

"Sure."

"Sorry, but my Treasure … You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

"You can see it but you can't?"

"It's "Yu-jo". (Japanese word for friendship which is a pun on both of character's names together.) We can see it in each other, but you can't see the courage itself, right?"

That caused Yugi to smile as he finally has a friend.

"So, um class is starting!" said Joey who is embarrassed because he felt he was being a little corny that he ran which his shoe fell off his foot.

"Joey! You dropped your shoe!"

 **Quest Completed**

 **Card now in library**

Yu-Jo Friendship  
Card Picture: a picture of what looks like Yugi and Joey shaking hands as lightning appears in the background  
Card Type: Spell  
Property: Normal  
Card description: Offer your opponent a handshake. If they accept your handshake, each player's Life Points become half the combined Life Points of both players. If you have "Unity" in your hand and show it to your opponent, they must accept the handshake.

Exp gained

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Lv: 7  
HP: 510 + 10  
Mana: 510 + 10  
Strength: 55 +10  
Defense: 25 + 10  
Dexterity: 65 + 10  
Intelligence: 100 + 10  
Wisdom: 100 + 10  
Constitution: 60 + 10  
Charisma: 60 + 10  
Luck: 100 + 10  
Speed: 70 + 10**

 **Card unlocked  
** Skilled Dark Magician  
Card Art: a magician with a staff that has the Pitch-Black Power Stone on it and 3 on his armor  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 4  
Atk/Def: 1900/1700  
Card Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or GY.

'I got to scan myself when I get back home especially since I am a Multi-gamer.'

Yami no Overlord: Prologue Ends


	2. Chapter 2

Yami no Overlord

Chapter 2

As School finished Yugi came back to his house happy that he and Joey are now friends, though Joey was finding it weird at first but friendships at first always are. As he returned, he suddenly heard Gnarl's voice coming from inside his head.

" **Ah welcome back master, don't worry this is just a mental link from the Gauntlet so that we can communicate. And since you're just started on your new Gamer Status as Overlord.**

"Ok" said Yugi rubbing the back of his head, black and magenta hair are brushed between his fingers and retain their spiky form once the hand is moved away. "Knowing me, I love a good game.

 **Glad to hear it, sire"** said Gnarl **"Now that your brother and sister have left, it's time for you to take this house for yourself. I suggest your start wit your sister's room first and rid the place of her precious trophies."**

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle shines recently while Yugi frowned at the mention of his cruel older siblings…if they were family in the first place.

"Sounds good to me." Said Yugi making his way towards Gerda's bedroom first, doing so causes a message box to appear.

 **Quest Alert: Personal Payback**

 **Give your siblings' room a makeover**

 **Time limit: None**

 **Winning Conditions: Mistress Room unlocked, Training Room unlocked, the Card: Berserker Soul  
**

"I never liked those foul things, anyway" said Yugi

Gerda's Bedroom

Yugi opens the door and enters the bedroom of "Iron" Gerda, his cruel, aggressive and unfeminine sister. And the room's interior proves all that due to the fact it's decorated with hunting trophies from skin rugs to head mounts. Not only trophies but also a collection of old suits of armor that are too skinny for Gerda, and Gerda is a hefty woman that requires a large size. The mental image of Gerda without her armor gave Yugi a cold chill of disgust, even his Millennium Puzzle vibrates as if its mimicking Yugi.

But that horrid thought was cut off when a delightful voice of Gnarl's return once again.

" **There is a dark joy in the act of breaking things"** said Gnarl as he begins the tutorial for Yugi. **"SO try striking some of your sister's trophies with your weapon."**

"Weapon?" said Yugi as he wasn't given a weapon along with the armor, but then his gauntlet clad hand started to glow a golden color and suddenly a weapon appears in his hand. It's a Khopesh, an ancient weapon that resembles both a sword and a sickle. Yugi looks in awe at his curved weapon, normally he'd be terrified over the thought of wielding a dangerous thing, but strangely the only emotion he's expression is awe. "Wow, it's beautiful."

" **Truly a suitable weapon to start, master"** said Gnarl **"Now then, shall we proceed?"**

"Sure" said Yugi as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he is in his cruel sister's bedroom and he was brutally abused by the bitch for entering it long ago. Then the Egyptian style ambiance blew across his ears like a beautiful harmonious wind, then when no more hesitation, he swings his Khopesh at his first target.

He slices through the head mount of an ugly troll, which as a few arrows embedded on then, suggests that Gerda either left them on when she hunted the beast, or she was using the mount as target practice. Yugi believed it was the latter, he knew that Gerda is a crazy bitch and she did occasionally use Yugi for target practice while Mother and Grandfather aren't in the house.

" **Ah, music to my old evil ears!"** said Gnarl in delight, delight of the sound of destruction coming from Gerda's bedroom when Yugi continues swinging his Khopesh at more trophies, then at the displayed suits of armor and shredding the pelts on the walls and the skin rugs on the floor. And as he do this, a suddenly glint in his purple eyes appear, an evil sparkle as something within is having fun.

Yugi then notices a framed photo on the bedside, he picks it up to see the photo of what appears to be some short old bearded man.

"So this is her sweetheart" said Yugi before tossing it high and slices the photo with his Khopesh while it's in mid-air. "She has a weird taste in men"

" **Marvelous, truly marvelous"** said Gnarl as the sound of clapping is hear also. **"Now, you may continue to break something if you wish but I have some friends who can't wait to meet you. They're in your brother's bedroom across the corridor."**

Yugi stayed in Gerda's room a little while longer, then he exits while decapitating a stuffed Dodo before reaching the door.

Grenville's Bedroom

When Yugi enters the next bedroom, he noticed the room is partially wrecked already, he turns to the bed when the sound of mischievous laughter caught his attention. Jumping on the bed are 3 Brown Imp-like creatures, jumping on the bed so hard that cotton and feathers are flying off, especially when they are having a pillow fight. When Yugi watch the creature enjoy their little chaos, Gnarl started scolding them telepathically as they are mentally linked to the old imp.

" **Control yourself minions!"** exclaimed Gnarl as he disapproves their actions for they did not portray them under Yugi's commands. **"Scabby, don't you start widdling!"**

Gnarl cleared his throat as he noticed Yugi watching, assumed that the young Overlord being confused, he starts explaining.

" **These are your Brown Minions"** said Gnarl **"Not much to look at, but they are your loyal fighters, and they'll bash whatever you wish, Sire."**

"I see" said Yugi as he moves further in the bedroom, looking at Grenville's queer taste of fashion. "*scoff* And I thought Gerda was bad, I swore Grenville has severe case of S.I.C, Species Identity Crisis."

" **Hmm, yes. That human has some issues if he hangs out with Elves all the time"** said Gnarl with tone of disgust in his voice. **"Anyway, try calling them to you."**

"How?" said Yugi

" **Just raise your gauntlet and mental them to you"** said Gnarl **"They'll listen, or they'll be punished for insubordination."**

Yugi nods as he raises his Gauntlet and thought out a command to the minions.

 _Come to me!_ Mentally demands Yugi

The Minions stop bouncing on the bed and jumps off as the scurry towards their new master.

" **See how they flock to you!"** Gnarl exclaimed with excitement, for it's too long since he saw Minions obey their master and ready to do some carnage and evil. **"Stupidity really is bliss. Now get them moving, just give out a command, mentally or verbally either way."**

"Right" said Yugi as he exhales calmly and leers at the bedroom of his much crueler brother. "Break everything in this room, then head for Gerda's and break it more."

The Minions excitedly charge in to do some damage on Grenville's Bedroom, the sound of destruction is deafening and Yugi decides to leave while his Minions do their work.

" **Well done, Master"** Praised Gnarl **"You're a Natural"**

"Why thank you" said Yugi

" **See how happy they are when they don't use their tiny brains… thinking only slows them down."** Said Gnarl

"Making them too dumb for betrayal" said Yugi

" **Exactly"** said Gnarl

Later

Solomon and Yugi's mother returns hope and noticed a strange atmosphere in the house, inside no longer feels heavy and stuffy as if an unwelcoming presence died off. This confused Solomon and Yugi's mother when suddenly Yugi came downstairs while holding a full trash bag.

"Oh, welcome back" said Yugi as he noticed them while heading outside.

"Hello, what's in the bag?" said Solomon

"Just taking out the trash" said Yugi "Since it's doubtful that Grenville and Gerda would return, I'm clearing their bedroom and throwing away their abandoned trash."

"Oh…need any help" said Solomon earning a smack on the head by Yugi's mother."

"Don't be rude, they're still your grandchildren" said Yugi's mother.

"Actually they're that miserable old ba…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping in your shop for a month!" warned Yugi's mother. "Despite what person she was, she's still my mother."

"Sorry, it's just…" said Solomon rubbing his head

"It's ok" said Yugi's mother "Shameful for me to say it…but I'm glad they're gone too"

Solomon smiles at his daughter-in-law and turns to his "only" Grandson.

"Anyway, need any help?" said Solomon

"No, I'm almost finished" said Yugi "This is the last of it"

"Then allow me to get the door" said Solomon as he opens the front door for Yugi

"Thanks" said Yugi as he walks out with the trash bag.

Domino Neighborhood

Yugi heads for the trashcans outside and places the trash bag in, he wipes his brow while brushing his blonde locks on the way.

"Whew, that was tiring" said Yugi

" **You know, you should've used the minions for that"** suggested Gnarl

"I don't want everyone to know about the Overlord just yet." Said Yugi "We are in a Gamer community"

" **I see"** said Gnarl **"A wise decision, Sire. Anyway, with the bedrooms clear, they will be perfect for renovating.**

"Ok" said Yugi when suddenly a message box appears in front of him.

 **Quest complete**

 **Quest Alert: Personal Payback**

 **Give your siblings' room a makeover**

 **Time limit: None**

 **Winning Conditions: Mistress Room unlocked, Training Room unlocked, the Card: Berserker Soul**

 **Berserker Soul  
Card Picture: a warrior so mad that evil energy is coming out of his mouth and his eyes are so red  
Card Type: Spell  
Property: Quick Play  
Card Description: When a monster you control inflicts 1500 or less damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Discard your entire hand (min. 1); excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Monster Card, send it to the Graveyard, and if you do that, inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then repeat this effect up to 7 more times or until you excavate a non-Monster Card. If a non-Monster Card is excavated, place it on the top of your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Berserker Soul" per turn.**

Yugi then noticed something which made him blush.

"Er…Gnarl, could you explain to me about…*gulp* Mistress Room?"

" **Huh? I assume a human of your age would know sex, Sire"** said Gnarl

"Of course, I do, but please explain why I am reading Mistress Room in the Winning Conditions?" said Yugi still red with embarrassment.

" **Well it's traditional for an Overlord to have a companion to rule by his side. A Mistress, or several, is required so that the legacy will continue."**

 _Oh, merciful Noire_ thought Yugi trying not to faint when certain thoughts of a certain brown hair girl a sexy invade his mind.

" **Anything the matter, Sire?"** said Gnarl

"NO, no, I'm alright" said Yugi when he noticed strange looks from neighbors outside. He greets them with a polite gesture before reentering the house.

 **Quest Alert: the start of the uprising**

 **See what is making that racket**

 **Time limit: None**

 **Winning Conditions: 500 xp, fire spell**

Unfortunately for Yugi, the mess is far from over when the sound of distress is heard from inside the house.

"YUGI, help us!"

Kitchen

Yugi immediately heard the distress call from his grandfather in the kitchens, they were about to make dinner when they were ambushed by a mob of short fat angry men with messy hair and hairy feet. They broke in through the back door and windows and started throwing potatoes and tomatoes at Yugi's mother and Solomon, but Solomon stands in front of her for protection while batting the thrown vegetables with a frying pan.

"Get out, you hairy toed bastards!" exclaimed Solomon swatting the potatoes, he managed to bounce one back and hit one Halfling square between the eyes. "Stay behind me, dear. I'll keep you safe."

"Why do they have to come here?" cried Yugi's mother with fright and worry, normally Halflings aren't hostile, but they still scare her.

Yugi quickly called his minions as his clothes change back into armor and casted Observe on the halflings.

 **Halfling Grunts  
Bio: They maybe small but never underestimated, Halfling grunts are foot soldiers of the Shire and they serve and die for the Halfling Leader.  
LV: 5  
HP: 60  
Mana: 55  
Exp: 4  
Strength: 60  
Defense: 0  
Dexterity: 22  
Intelligence: 20  
Wisdom: 20  
Constitution: 1  
Charisma: 0  
Luck: 7  
Speed: 135  
Skills: Strength in numbers - attack and defense is multiplied twice for each halfling grunt on their side of the field**  
The minions quickly come down and attacking every Halfling in sight with Yugi joining the minions swinging his Khopesh.

As he was slashing them one of them said "Damn human, the age of Humans is over as the age of the Halflings has now begun."

At that Yugi decapitates him, the ruthlessness of such attack causes the rest of the surviving Halflings couldn't help but stare in fear.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Level up**

 **Level 8!**

Suddenly Yugi's gauntlet shrouds in flames and he shoots out a fireballs one of the Halflings, that unfortunate halfling starts swaying in pain and panic as the flames burn his hairy flesh and scream in horrible pain.

"AAGHHH, AAAAGH!" screams the burning Halfling

 **Fireball Spell Obtained**

" **Well done, sire"** said Gnarl **"You now have one of the Overlord's spells. And the best way to start is with a Fireball Spell. Burn them all"**

Yugi does not object to this and begins throwing more fireballs at the Halflings, fortunately the one that miss their target doesn't set the kitchen on fire. The flames are magical and only burn what they were intended to burn. The sight of their fellow Halflings in flames caused the rest to flee for their lives.

"Run away!" exclaimed one of the Halflings

"Flee!" said another before tripping over his own hairy feet, a big mistake as Yugi stuck him down without mercy.

Yugi kept on tossing fireballs at the fleeing Halfings, hoping to increase the kill count and so that they'll never return in greater numbers. A message to those who dare attack the domain of the Overlord.

But now the Halflings are gone and no more trouble in the house, Yugi then heads for his family to check up on them.

"you both alright?" said Yugi, now rinsing his Khopesh over running water from he sink's facet.

"Yes, really hate those halfling so gross." Said Yugi's Mother.

" **I agree with your mother on that"** Gnarl said in the thought

"Shame they had to flee like that" said Solomon frowning angrily, "I would've give them an ass whooping for messing with Solomon Muto."

Suddenly Solomon heard more noise and looks out the window, what he saw distraught him.

"Damn it, they're attacking my shop!" said Solomon "Yugi, I need you to chase them off, I'll stay here and watch over your mother."

"Right" said Yugi as he was about to rush out, but he then noticed strange lights leaving the dead Halflings, yellowish balls of light with faint ghastly whispers. Yugi couldn't help but stare at them, but then Gnarl broke the mesmerism when he speaks.

" **What you see is Life force master,"** said Gnarl explaining the glowing balls of light hovering above the Halfling corpses. **"the souls in physical form, you can collect life force to summon more minions"**

"I see" said Yugi as he reaches out his Gauntlet clad hand and the lifeforce fly towards Yugi, the lifeforce them hit Yugi and absorb into his body.

" **Now then, shall we proceed onto your Grandfather's Game Shop?"** said Gnarl **"AS much as I love chaos and destruction, it would not do if it's on your domain"**

"You're right," said Yugi as he leaves out through the back and heads for the Kame Game shop.

Kame Game Shop

Yugi arrives at his Grandfather's shop, and it is atrocious inside. The shelves are toppled, the merchandise unboxed, unwrapped and broken. The Halflings are vandalizing the shop from within, not to mention throwing rocks and rotten vegetables on the walls and windows.

"Damn, I hope Grandpa insured this place" said Yugi as he draws out his Khopesh and raise his Gauntlet to summon his minions, back then there were 3 in his hoard, now there is 10, and that's a good number for a start. "Minions, stop those Halflings, kill them if needed!"

" **Yes master!"** said the minions as they charge at the halflings.

The Halflings saw the minions advancing toward them and they also charge in for the kill. The 2 opposing forces clash into battle, but Yugi joins in with his minion hoard as he swings his Khopesh to behead and/or amputate the enemy. And while he hacks those in his range, he also tosses in his fireballs to burn those in the distance, leaving no survivors whatsoever.

Blood stains and ash covers the floor; this battle is indeed messy but that's the least of Yugi's problems. The Halflings fight back as they throw rocks at Yugi, but the armor serves its purpose as the hard projectiles are nothing but a nuisance to the new Overlord. But Yugi still retaliates by slaying the pint-sized bastards and cutting them to tinier pieces.

The decimation of the raiding halflings caused the survivors to flee like before, but Yugi knows that they'll return so he point and commands the Minions to hunt them all down. And with glee, the minions obey. While the Minions hunt the surviving Halfling raiders, Yugi put his Khopesh away and magically discards his armor. He sighs at the mess and worries on how his grandfather will react.

"I know what you're thinking, lad" said Solomon as he arrives to see the fate of his shop. "And don't worry, the insurance will cover it."

"Sorry that I didn't get there on time" said Yugi

"You did what you could" said Solomon reassuring his grandson with a pat on the back.

" **Master, I have news from one of the Minions you sent out to hunt down the rest of those pesky Halflings."** Said Gnarl **"You may want to look outside"**

"Ok" said Yugi with confusion as he exits the shop.

Domino Neighborhood

Yugi exits the shop and noticed on the road are a few large metallic wagons without any mounts to carry them, but what's strange about them is that they have iron pipes that spew out steam and smoke. The Halflings are hauling their loot in the wagons and jump onto their wagons and drove out of the streets. But Yugi noticed something underneath the wagons, something red and alive.

 **Halfling War Wagons  
Bio: poorly made tanks that looked like some of the parts were made from an odd world  
LV: 6  
HP: 200  
Mana: 0  
Exp: 100  
Strength: 200  
Defense: 120  
Dexterity: 60  
Intelligence: 0  
Wisdom: 0  
Luck: 0  
Speed: 200**

And on one of those war wagons is a Halfling that stands out than the rest, wearing a badly worn up military jacket and cap which is too big on him.

 **BOUNTY ALERT!**

" **General" Jinks**

 **Bio: A former Halfling Jester now self-proclaimed revolutionary fighting for Halfling Rights.**

 **Bounty:**

 **Crimes: Terrorism, vandalism, theft, assault, and being a complete creep around the female population in Laststation, Lowee and Leanbox.**

 **Price: 10000 yen**

"Hear me, oppressors of Halfling-kind!" exclaims Jinks "I, General Jinks of the new Halfling Order have declared war on your pitiful human village. For we have raided your homes, your markets, now we will set Lastation aflame as their hearts of industry explode by our new burning rage!"

Jinks pulls out a hose connected to his War Wagon and it spews out flames, the flames cause everyone in the neighborhood too panic and ran back inside. But Yugi is not fazed by the flames, he stands calm while Gnarl noticed something.

" **I may be getting senile at my age, but those flames look awfully familiar, master"** said Gnarl

Yugi reequips his armor and dashes toward the War Wagons, Jinks then notices the young Overlord approach them.

"Stay back and bow to your new rulers, human" said Jinks "For we are on the verge of victory on our conquest of Lastation!"

"I was not aware of any invasion" said Yugi "Nor expect it from pixies like you"

The Halflings took offense to what Yugi said but Jinks held his hand to calm them.

"For your insult, you will die a horrible death" said Jinks "Wagon Alpha, dispose of him"

After that, Jinks drove off with the other War Wagons, all except one.

The wagon suddenly sprouts out cannons, Gatling guns and flamethrowers. Yugi then gulped at this and dodged the moment the Wagon's weapons began firing.

Luckily the weapons are fixed in the frontal position and cannot be angled, meaning the sides and rear are out of firing range. But unfortunately, the Wagon is heavily armored, and not even the Khopesh can scratch it. Yugi kept himself away from the Wagon's firing range while figuring out a plan to destroy the machine.

He looks around for any weak points, any openings for his minions to breach through. Suddenly the Wagon stops as it overhears, the exhaust pipes spew out steam which is conveniently big enough for certain creatures to crawl in.

" **Ooh, I know what you're thinking, sire"** said Gnarl with amazement

Yugi summons his minions and command them to crawl into the exposed exhaust pipes while the Wagon cools off. As they reach the interior, the minions started killing the Halflings inside and hijack the Wagon. The wagon suddenly opens, and the minions kick out the dead halflings and invite their master in.

" **Wagon yours, Master"** said one of the minions, Yugi noticed one of them are or a different color.

" **So that's how the War Wagons are functioned"** said Gnarl **"Those thieving bastards have enslaved your Reds, you were the one that's meant to enslave them. The nerve…anyway, this contraption would be useful by chasing the rest of the Halflings and that foolish "General" of theirs. They must have the Red Hive in their possession."**

"Then don't have a moment lose" said Yugi as he enters the War Wagon with the Minions. "Er…Gnarl, do they know how to drive this thing?"

" **Er…first time for everything"** said Gnarl

"Noire save me" whispered Yugi as he facepalmed with worry and regret.

The War Wagon revved at first before it zooms across the road in it's speed pursuit.

Domino City

Yugi's War Wagon drives at full speed, but as expected with you have a crazy and stupid minion on the front wheel. But despite their madness, the minions are commanded to give chase to the other War Wagons, and they obey that commander to the letter.

The Wagon surprisingly drives carefully while catching up with the other Wagons, Yugi opens the top hatch to see it he is close to the enemy. He is, but unfortunately the War Wagons are also armored from any attack that will come to him.

"Minions, man the Wagon's weaponry and try and pierce though that armor" said Yugi "And reds, man the flamethrower and give us more speed."

" **yes, Master!"** said the minions, both Browns and a few reds onboard.

The Wagon's weapons started firing at the enemy Wagons, cannons boom, Gatling's rattle and the flamethrower spews intense flames. The result is indeed that Yugi expects, the cannonballs and bullets puncture through the armor, its if the Halflings never expect one of their own creation would go against them…big mistake.

But the weapons were accurate as the Wagons starts to sway side to side away from the gunfire and intense flames, Yugi managed to get one of the Wagons as it loses control and crash onto the side. Also, there has been left over damage on the buildings on city blocks, causing panic on in the city. And for obvious reasons, this causes the attention of the city's police.

 **Notoriety: 3 Stars!**

"Oh come on" exclaimed Yugi when he saw that message box and heard sirens from behind, he turns his head to look from behind and noticed flashing blue lights from pursuing police cars. "This is not getting easy, I'm telling you what. Browns, jump on those cars and slow them down, Reds, keep pursuing the Wagons, keep the engine hot and keep firing those weapons!"

" **Yes master!"** said the Minions, the Browns climb out of the hatch and jump off the wagon, only to land on the police cars behind them. The browns began smashing the front windows, obscuring the police's sight and forcing them to crash on the road.

Another Wagon loses control and explodes when the weapons hit the engines, the minions inside Yugi's wagon cheer for the chaos they caused. Then the next follows, and another until one Wagon remains, belonging to General Jinks.

Lastation Industrial District

Unlike the other Wagons, Jinks's is more fortified and take as much damage as it can. But right now it's riddled in holes and steam and smoke spews out from them. Jinks is heading towards Lastation's larges factories and crashes through the gates, Yugi continues his pursuit and assault on the last Wagon.

Now flames are spewing out from the riddled wagon, and Jinks has no choice but to jump off before it explodes.

BOOM

Yugi also jumps off his Wagon and lets it crash into the burning debris of the exploded wagon. Luckily the Reds survive and started absorbing the flames from the burning heap of scrap metal. But Yugi noticed that he doesn't see the Red Hive anywhere.

"What the…" said Yugi until he heard the obnoxious voice of Jinks through a megaphone, he turns to where that bastard halfling is, in front of the Factory gates.

"You think you won?" said Jinks "Taking down my Wagons only fueled the flames of my wrath, the very flames I will use to burn the heart of Lastation's industry, the very same industry that oppressed my Halfling Brothers, no more!"

The suddenly more Halfling arrive, armed with short swords and blunderbusses, Yugi shift his purple eyes to see that he is surrounded, but not outnumbered. Conveniently he and his minions are at the right number to counter the enemy, but making the right move is crucial to achieve victory. And Yugi is skilled in various games.

"It seems that your kind is sort of in the industrial age yourselves" said Yugi "And this so called revolution you're blabbering about seems farfetched to me"

Jinks snarls at Yugi's insult and exclaims unprofessionally, he pulls out a portable radio and exclaims angrily.

"Begin the next stage, blow those boilers up!" exclaimed Jinks

Suddenly Yugi commands the minions to attack, the Browns charge for the assault while th Reds remain by Yugi's side and toss in a barrage of fireballs, Halflings are indeed flammable creatures, due to the hair on their head and feet.

In fact, it's quite amusing for Yugi to watch some of them dance in pain when their feet hair catch fire. Even the minions mockingly laugh at the halfling as they "dance" with burning feet. But the Halflings wouldn't just stand there to get themselves toasted by the Reds, some broke through the Browns and charge in to attack Yugi, but Yugi isn't going to stand still and do nothing either.

He draws out his Khopesh and decapitates a few heads, easy since the Halflings are the right size for one swing. Yugi also kicked one Halfling like a football and send him flying and splat onto the upper wall.

"And Joey said I don't play enough sports" said Yugi with a smug expression. "Is that all you've got, Jinks?"

"No quite" said Jinks as he his face pulls a sneering grin.

BOOM

Suddenly one of the factories in the industrial district explodes and caught fire, this caught Yugi's attention and he gasped in shock.

"Oh yami, no" said Yugi before he turns to Jinks "you shouldn't have done that"

"You think I give a damn what you think?" said Jinks "You will die along with this damned city, next I will destroy Leanbox, Planeptune and Lowee! And then I will begin the dawn of the Halflings! HA HA HA HA!

 _Oh Yami, he's now annoying_ thought Yami while another wave of Halflings arrived, but they aren't alone. With them are also Halflings but twice the height and fatter, and they are wearing bloodied aprons, leather gloves and burlap sacks over their heads.

 **Halfling Butchers**

 **Bio: Halfling Cooks that been suffering abuse from the humans that they snapped  
LV: 5  
HP: 120  
Mana: 110  
Exp: 8  
Strength: 80  
Defense: 10  
Dexterity: 44  
Intelligence: 40  
Wisdom:40  
Charisma: 0  
Luck: 14  
Speed: 150  
Skills: Strength in numbers - attack and defense is multiplied twice for each halfling grunt on their side of the field**

"More foes" said Yugi twirling his Khopesh and points hi gauntlet clad hand at the wave, commanding the minions to attack.

The Butchers waddle as fast as they can, straight for the kill with their cleavers held high, but Yugi waste no time as he commands his minions to attack them. But also started throwing his fireballs that blend with the Reds' own fireballs. The Butchers are tougher than their smaller counterparts, and their huge size is but making it east for the minions to plunge their weapons on their soft flabby flesh.

But killing the Butchers is not impossible, with enough force they will fall, and fall they did. One by one the Butchers were killed with Yugi rethink a new strategy such as given his Browns the command to dogpile one Butcher at a time while telling the Reds to slow the rest down with their fireballs, while getting involved with his own of course.

Second Wave is defeated but another wave arrives, and another explosion is heard.

BOOM

"HA ha ha, soon all will cower before the might of the Halflings!" exclaimed Jinks raising his hands in praise.

 _Damn it, I need to find that Hive before it'll do more damage_ thought Yugi before speaking quietly to Gnarl through the mind link from his helmet. "Gnarl, could you send more minions to search for the Red Hive. I'll keep this bastard busy"

" _ **I'll indeed try"**_ said Gnarl

"Thanks" said Yugi before speaking out to Jinks "Is that all you've got! Joey and Tristan are tougher than these lot!"

Jinks snarls at Yugi, he caught the bait. Unaware that more minions were summoned but not in the same area, they are scattered in other factories and infiltrated everyone that's not blown up.

"That's it, I've had it with you!" said Jinks "I'll kill you myself"

"About time" said Yugi still taunting the Halfling General

"Grr" growled Jinks as he pulls out a remote control with only one button. He presses the button and suddenly something large and tall and metallic burst though the factory brink fences.

A huge war machine constructed out of scrap metal looks rather unstable due to it's rattling and occasional steam leaking from cracks. It's arsenal consists in a main gun turret on top, side Gatling guns a frontal flame thrower and a spiky roller as the front wheels.

"No more innocent blood from my brothers will be spilt today!" said Jinks as he jumps on his war machine and aims the main gun at Yugi "But another shade of red will paint this tainted land…the red of your bloody corpse!"

Jinks fired the machine's gun, but the minions shielded their master from the shot second before if could reach him. With that, Yugi has a moment to move before another shot from Jinks is made. But unlike the War Wagons, Jink's War Machine is faster and the turret can turn with 360 degree x-axis and has a 120 degree y-axis. But Yugi manages to evade the main gun's fire.

But Jinks is determined to kill Yugi, he revs up the engines and gives chase, the front rollers crushes everything in its path, grinding them into dust and pulp depending on that it ran into, be it debris or corpses from the fallen Halflings. Suddenly Jinks has Yugi corners, the Halfling General smirks at this and starts revving up the machine's engines.

"Now DIE!" roared Jinks as he dash at Yugi to crushin him between the machine's rollers.

But as he's inches away from turning Yugi into a bloody pulp, the young Overlord rolled aside and caused the machine to crash into the corner. Yugi then commands the minions to attack, the started climbing up the war Maching and starts ripping it up into scrap.

"No, stop that!" exclaimed Jinks as he pulls out a blunderbuss and fired at shot at one of the minions. "Get off my machine!"

Jinks fired a few more shots from his primitive firearm, but Yugi took this chance to climb up and get to Jinks while the Halfling General is distracted.

"GET OFF MY MACHINE!" exclaimed Jinks as he fired his Blunderbuss again but failed to notice that Yugi is now closer than he thinks.

Yugi kicked Jinks off his war machine and watches the bastard Halfling tumble and roll on the blood-stained ground. Jinks tries to get back on his feet but Yugi prevents that by kicking him and pinned him with his right food on the Halfling's back.

Jinks tries to reach out for one of the discarded weapons but Yugi sliced his hand clean off. This results in the Halfling General screaming in agony, Yugi couldn't help but smile with sick pleasure from the sound.

"Oh Yami, that is sweet music" said Yugi

"AGHH! BASTARD!" exclaimed Jinks until Yugi placed the tip near his neck, shutting up the Halfling."

"I always do wonder how long it will take for a halfing to scream for mercy." Yugi said with a dark look in his eye, "Especially those that don't have any respect for any gamers especially ME."

Jinks only glares and spit out blood from his mouth, Yugi can tell that Jinks doesn't care or regret anything. But he'll wish he does in a moment.

"A halfling will never bow down to gamers especially when our group is funded by someone who supports our cause." Jinks replied defiantly.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Especially when Noire-sama be here any second now" said Yugi "And especially when you picked the wrong day to invade here and piss off one of the Hearts of Yami."

 **Red Hive Obtained**

"Well now, looks like my minions found the Red Hive" said Yugi smirking at Jinks, but his smirk deepens when he saw the distraught look on the Halfling General's face. "Looks like Game over for you."

"No, No it can't be!" exclaimed Jinks but kicked his face to shut him up.

"Silence, your rambling is getting annoying" said Yugi as his kicked knocked Jinks out cold.

Suddenly the sound of sirens is heard and not a second sooner a battalion of police cars surrounds the gates. The police immediately exit their cars and pointed their guns at Yugi.

"This is the LPD, put your weapons down and your hand up, now!"

Yugi cursed under his breath but considered how his notoriety is still on 3-Stars, it's not a surprise that Lastation's police force would stick their nose into a situation like this. Yugi sighed and decided to comply, he drops his Khopesh, dismiss his minions and put his hands up.

" **Master, what are you doing?"** said Gnarl in shock **"Surely you wouldn't surrender to them?"**

"I'm not" said Yugi when suddenly the skies darken despite it partially clouded with chimney smoke from the factories. This caused the police force to slowly lower their guns as a glowing magic circle appear between them and Yugi.

Appearing from the magic circle is are two figures.

The first figure is a teenage girl with long white hair and teal colored eyes with strange white markings that looks like a broken ring with a line down across and between the gap. For that marking represents the mark of the Dark Goddess Yami. She is wearing what appears to be a black a black turtleneck leotard with a cleavage window at the chest, decorated with silver accents. The police immediately kneel and bow to her.

 **Black Heart of Yami: Noire of Lastation**

The second figure is a small teenage tomboyish girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with silver lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. Under her black suit is a white button-up shirt and light blue necktie, the collar having symmetrical black linings.

 **Black Oracle: Kei Jinguji**

"That will be all, officers" said Kei "You're dismissed"

"With all due respect, Oracle but those two caused 5 million yens' worth of damages" said one of the police.

"And the city will be compensated, and I trust that everyone's insurance will cover the damages" said Kei "Now go, this is Gamer business. And it's obvious that this boy here is a Gamer"

Reluctant but know better than argue to the Black Oracle of Lastation, the police put away their guns and returned to their cars. The police may enforce the law, but gamers have limited immunity to the law while their Goddess Noire is above it.

5 minutes have passed until the police cars are gone. Yugi only stands there with surprise and awe, yet also relieved that the police hadn't apprehend him for his crimes, which might have been pardoned by the Black Heart herself.

Speaking of which, the Black Heart approaches Yugi with Kei following her. She noticed Jinks lying unconscious on the bloodstained floor, she scowls at the halfling and gave him a kick on the gut, giving Jinks a painful groan from it.

 _You have my gratitude, young Gamer"_ said Noire _"May I have your name?"_

"It's Yugi, Yugi Muto" said Yugi

"Muto…you're Solomon's Grandson correct?" said Noire

"That's right, you know him?" said Yugi

"It's is my duty and life to know all my worshipers" said Noire "Plus he also worships the Blue Heart but I don't mind that one bit."

"What do you mean?" said Yugi

"Right now, Lady Noire and the other Hearts are at war with each other, another Console War" said Kei

"Console War?" said Yugi

"Don't worry about it" said Kei as she pulls out an envelope from her jacker pocket and presents it to Yugi. "The bounty for Jinks"

 **Obtained 10'000 Yen**

"If you're interested in more Bounty work, please come to the Basilicom, while they're available or course" said Kei

" _Now excuse us, it's time to put this slime to Justice"_ said Noire before she kicked Jinks again, resulting in another painful groan.

Kei puts on a pair of Gloves and picks up Jinks with on hand, quite surprising to Yugi to see such strength from a petite tomboyish girl like Kei.

After that, Noire and Kei are gone with the apprehended Jinks. Yugi noticed that it's getting as the streetlamps are lighting up. It's been a rough day, but a fun one since it did earn him some cash by Lastation's goddess.

Meanwhile at Noire's Basilicom

Right in the heart of Lastation lies its Basilicom, a sacred and religious place that resembles a gothic cathedral but fused with functioning gears, steam venting pipes and other steampunk machinery that functions throughout this holy place.

The worshippers of the Black Heart, be it Gamers or the Normal citizens, come by to pray for their Goddess for her blessing. And even pay tribute to her as a sign of love and respect, their shares given to Noire, sustaining her power and might over her domain.

The worshippers pray and sing harmonious hymns down at the ground floor where they kneel on pews and bow to the sacred idol that represents their goddess resting on the altar between recently light candles and in front of a statue of the Black Heart herself.

While the Basilicom is a place of religion, it's literally a house of God, well Goddess really. Down at the dungeons of the Basilicom, Kei has started the inquisition on the Halfling known as Jinks. And she starts to a simple whipping while tied to a rack.

"AGH!"

Kei right now is lashing Jinks while Noire sits by and watch with a glass of wine. Wine does not cause any intoxicated effect on her, but she is forbidden to consume Root beer…don't ask.

"Talk, Halfling!" said Kei "I and Lady Noire have very little patience for your stubbornness. Those machines, there is no way you lot have the brains to produce them, considering that your kind are against the industry. Uruks and Dwarves I understand, but you?"

Kei then lashes at Jinks again, making him scream again.

"Now fess up, you made a deal with Avenir to destroy the other factories, so they can take over and mass produce their franchise." Said Kei

"No, it wasn't them." Said Jinks in pain "I would never lower myself to those Capitalist Pigs…"

WHOOP-ISH!

"AHHH!"

"Don't give me that, not if it wasn't them, who was it?!" exclaimed Kei

"I don't know, but all I know is that they weren't human-like and they were from another realm, like Avenir but far worse I reckon since they approve with slavery and environmental damage."

WHOOP-ISH!"

"AHHH"

"A name, NOW!"

"I don't know who they're called, but I know the names of the one who aided us with these machines."

"Then name them!" said Kei

"Mullock, Aslik, Sekto, and Irwin"

A sudden shatter from the glass was heard, Kei turns to see that Noire crushed her wine glass in anger, it cut her hand bad, but the pain was nothing to the Goddess of Lastation.

" _Kei, that'll be all"_ said Noire as she turns away

"Yes, my lay" said Kei before slitting the Halfling's throat and leaves the dungeons while Jinks slowly bleed to death.

Noire's Sanctuary

Noire and Kei arrive at the most sacred part of the Basilicom, commonly known as the Sancturary. There is where Noire resides and rest while sustaining her worshipper's shares to her. The Sanctuary's interior has a Victorian Style fashion along with it's furniture, drape, wood paneled walls and bookcases filled with various classical stories. And it also has grand piano at front left corner.

Noire changes into her "human form" and drops onto the couch with annoyance and controlled frustration.

"It has to be them," said Noire "Lorne did warn me about them, but I never listened"

"I never thought they'd be that dumb to attack our industry like that" said Kei "Avenir was bad enough for almost crippling our economy but this is serious."

"I know, but I by ancient law I can't do anything about it" said Noire until she sat up and her face brightened with a realization. "Unless…"

"Lady Noire, I don't recommend it" said Kei "If the other Hearts hear about it"

"I don't care" aid Noire as she stands up from the couch "Lastation is in trouble and it needs a champion"

"But who, Lara Croft is not interested, and Solid Snake is still working for the Black Sage" said Kei

"Don't you worry about that, Kei" said Noire smiling at her Oracle "I know just the person to put both the Magog Cartel and the Vykkers Conglomerate in their place."

 **STATUS**

 **Yugi Muto**

 **Lv: 7**

 **HP: 520**

 **Mana: 520**

 **Strength: 65**

 **Defense: 35**

 **Dexterity: 75**

 **Intelligence: 110**

 **Wisdom: 110**

 **Constitution: 70**

 **Charisma: 70**

 **Luck: 110**

 **Speed: 80**

 **EXP: 848**

 **NEXT to Level 848/1000**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Duel monster cards**

 **Weapon: Khopesh**

 **Head: Overlord Helmet (Default)**

 **Chest: Overlord Armor (Default)**

 **Pants: Overlord Greaves (Default)**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **SKILLS  
RPG Gaming Skills (in progess)  
**

**Duel Monsters Gaming Skills  
Power of the Dark: Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Yami" activated.**

 **SPELLS:**

 **Fireball**

 **BLOODLINE (In progress)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yami no Overlord

Chapter 3

Domino Jail: Evening

BANG

A gunshot was fired near one of the jail cells, the guard on patrol was shot down and had his keys stolen by the prisoner responsible. The Prisoner smirks when he took the keys and opens the cell doors which stood between him and sweet glorious freedom.

"Oh yeah, sweet freedom!" said the Prisoner the moment the cell doors slide open after he unlocks them. He exits the cell and twirls the smoking gun he discreetly snuck in before returning to his cell.

The Prisoner is young man in his 20 with spiky punk hair with "777" tattooed on his forehead and "Fever" tattooed on his left cheek.

"Heh heh … My horoscope said the stars are on my side this month stating now. Basically, anything I do will go great, so it was a good thing I broke out of jail today." Said the Prisoner before the alarm was set off.

" _Prisoner #777 has escaped from Domino Jail, killing a police officer in the process, he is believed to be headed toward domino city, consider him armed and dangerous repeat, armed and dangerous."_

"Well, time to go" said the Prisoner as he quietly makes his escape while the jail on high alert, but with luck on his side his escape is becoming a founding success.

The guy was laughing triumphantly as his luck continues to work with him as he gets away without getting caught or apprehended by the jail guards. "Luck is on my side! No one can catch me!"

Domino High: Afternoon

After the incident with the Halflings, things become stranger a few days for Yugi, many incidents that switched the young teen's button that brought dire consequences to those who incurred the wrath of the revived Gamer Overlord. And what caused these impulses is when Yugi's friend Joey got involved.

For example, a TV director came to the school to shot for his show, at first Yugi didn't know that the show was a Bully reality show where the Director would choice bullies to film and shame or use actors to play as bullies to victimize the weak. That show was attacked by a certain group with it's harsh unnecessary reviews and threats of cancellation, but they weren't important.

Anyway, that Director chose Yugi as his victim as he assumed that he looks weak due to his polite persona, Yugi would've brush it off as the Director was a fool and not his time, but Joey got involved when he saw Yugi got "attacked" by an actor portraying the bully. Unfortunately, Joey was caught on camera and will be branded and shamed as a school bully, that is when it happened.

Yugi tracked the Director to punish him with a Yami Game: a simple die game. Yugi rolled a 6, which made the arrogant director had his hopes up, but despite the impossibility, the Director lost the game when the die broke in half and rolled a 7.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!"

The Director was punished by having his vision censored with pixilation.

Then there was another victim that triggered Yugi, a tone death bully forced Yugi and another student to sell tickets for a live show being played in a rented Karaoke room. Yugi decided to help that student by buying the tickets, but the Bully saw it and punished the student.

When Yugi forcefully arrived at the live show with no one arriving, he was forced to painfully hear the Bully's loud and horrible singing. You'd think that would piss Yugi off, well you're wrong. What set him off is that the bully showed Yugi a badly beaten student who "failed" to seal the tickets for the Bully's Live show. Now that awoken the darkness within Yugi, and Yugi decided to punish the bastard with a Yami Game: a game of silence which he uses a pair of Sound Pierrot as tools for the game.

The Bully was about to cheat his way when noticing that a microphone jack was balancing on a glass cup near Yugi, but failed to realized that he was holding the microphone hear his heart, the speakers were on high volume, the beating of his heart triggered the Sound Pierrot and the Bully lost the game.

"No, NO, it's beating to loud, arggh!"

His punishment is to hear his heartbeat get louder and louder until it's too loud for the ears to withstand and cause ear damage and permeant deafness, even brain aneurysms.

Those 2 victims were the only examples of Yugi's wrath should anyone cause harm to his friends. The incidents were heard but no one knows that Yugi was responsible, and Yugi was lucky because he just wants to take a break from being an Overlord and punishing those who deserve it.

The School bell rang its last as the final period of school is over, the students are starting to leave their desks, one individually and some in groups. Yugi sighed with some relief as the lesson was over, but Joey is more relieved than Yugi than him as his head hurts from all that schoolwork drilled in his head.

"Finally, it's over," said Joey gives his arms a stretch are many hours of writing while brushing the bangs away from his eyes. Hey Yug, wanna get something to eat on the way home?"

"Sounds good," said Yugi as he is feeling a bit hungry. "how about the new burger restaurant that opened called burger world? Everyone says their burgers are great."

Tea heard the 2 boys, and the mention of Burger World startled her. Luckily Joey and Yugi didn't notice as she was facing the other way, so her expression is obscured from sight.

"Awright! Burger World it is" said Joey raising his right arm high.

"Yay" said Yugi with excitement.

Tea then turns to Joey and Yugi and nervously smiled to them.

"Say er Yugi…" said Tea nervously "About Burger World"

"Oh, you wanna join us, Tea?" said Yugi, hoping that Tea would come.

"NO…no er, its that I heard bad reviews about that place, like bad hygiene, burgers are too greasy and and all that. I would recommend going there" said Tea, she reacted at first but quickly composed herself.

"Oh, then I won't go then" said Yugi shrugging his shoulders, but he is confused at what Tea said because he went to Burger World before, many times and the conditions are satisfactory and the food there is great. "How about the Calorie Burgers by the Station then?"

"Sorry Yugi, but I'm busy today" said Tea "See you guys later"

After that, Tea left the classroom. Yugi was a bit upset that Tea couldn't come with him for a bite to eat. Joey however is getting suspicious as Tea might be hiding something.

"Say er, Yugi" said Joey "Didn't Tea act a bit…odd to you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, she did react with I ask her to join us" said Yugi "Plus there hasn't been any bad reviews on Burger World since…ever. The Burgers may be a tad huge but they are amazing to eat."

Yugi when noticed something else.

"Plus, she hasn't been walking home without us recently" said Yugi

"Hmm, if my instincts are correct" said Joey "I bet Tea is part of the Escort Service"

Hearing that caught Yugi off guard

"Wait, what?" said Yugi as his face is getting flushed from Joey's assumption.

"You know, teenage girls getting paid to date older men" said Joey

"TEA IS NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL, JOEY!" Yugi reacted, his expressed mixed with embarrassment, refusal and anger. His reaction caused his Millennium Puzzle to shine aggressively while its Eye-piece beams angrily.

 _ **You better be joking, Joey!**_

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Yug" said Joey holding his ears tight after Yugi's loud reaction. "I might be wrong, she could be doing something else. So why don't we follow her"

"Huh?" said Yugi "You mean spy on her?"

"Well yeah," said Joey as he set off to follow Tea "Come on"

"Hey, wait" said Yugi as Joey is too eager to stalk follow Tea.

As Yugi and Joey left the classroom, the young Gamer failed to notice a notification posted to him.

 **Bounty Posted**

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Domino City

Prisoner #777 is now on the run, the moment he escapes prison his luck has suddenly flipped as his notoriety level skyrocketed to 5-Stars. That right, Prisoner #777 is a Gamer, but he isn't the kind to play by the rules and cheats if desperate.

"Damn it, just my luck" said Prisoner #777 "The moment I escape, that bitch has alerted Bounty Hunting Gamers after my head."

"I hear something"

"Shit" said Prisoner #777 as he crawls into a nearby bush and blend in.

Passing by are a few Gamers who are on a Bounty Hunting Quest that Yami announced as an Event with special bonus for his capture, Dead or Alive. But unfortunately, Prisoner #777 was notified due to his Gamer Status still active and got warned before the Bounty Hunter Gamers could begin their pursuit.

"Damn that Bitch Yami" said Prisoner #777 "Just because I was bending a few rules and I get the slammer. And now I have fucking Bounty Hunters after me."

Prisoner #777 waited until the Gamers hunting him are gone before leaving the bush.

"All that running away has left me hungry and parched" said Prisoner "And I could go for a smoke right about now."

With Joey and Yugi

Joey and Yugi are no following Tea stealthily but discreetly across the streets, hiding in corners to look over and make sure the girl doesn't spot them. The 2 boys curiously watch Tea calmly walk the streets but nothing else that would identify her true intentions. Especially when she walks pass few male middle-aged pedestrians that could be potential clients if Joey's suspicions were correct.

"See, Joey" said Yugi defending Tea "She's not like that"

"Oh, she's just being discreet" said Joey who is not convinced, still thinking Tea is an Escort girl. "You don't expect her to expose herself in public. Just you wait, she'll lead us to the Red District, that's where the perverts and R-rated Gamers go"

"Joey" groaned Yugi irritably until Joey dragged him back when Tea is about to turn and catch them. Tea looked around while standing by the traffic lights and crossing the road. "Whoa, that was close"

"Joey play stop this" said Yugi

"Sorry Yug, but you know me" said Joey "I don't know how to stop"

 _That's the problem_ thought Yugi whilst groaning at his friends' stubborn curiosity

 _ **It can be quite annoying**_

"Heh, just imagine the look on her face once we catch her in the act" said Joey chuckling "She'll have to convince us to keep our mouth shut."

Yugi groaned, but the millennium puzzle glows brightly to rival the sun.

"Whoa Yug, you need to change the batteries on your thingy there, the light's getting in my eyes" said Joey shielding his eyes.

"Sorry" said Yugi as he gives his millennium puzzle a tap to make it stop shining. _Please calm down, Joey doesn't know better._

 _ **If that he bad mouths Tea again…**_

 _I'm not happy about it myself, but we all know he's wrong_

 _ **Fine, I'll let him off this one time**_

 _Thank you_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, no problem**_

Suddenly the Millennium puzzle's light fades, Yugi sighs in relief.

"I think we're far enough" said Joey noticing that Tea is gaining a distance "Come on, Yug."

"Fine" said Yugi, deciding to play along for now and follows Tea, fortunately they are about to find out where Tea is going. Their answer suddenly shocked them.

"Burger World?" said Yugi as he saw Tea enter the Burger World restaurant, the same one he goes occasionally. "I'm confused."

"Maybe that's where she'll meet her escort" said Joey as he briskly approaches the restaurant "Time to catch her in the act!"

"Wait, Joey" said Yugi as he rushes to stop him.

As Joey heads for the entrance, the opens and earns a welcome from one of the waitresses.

"Welcome to Burger World, may I take…you…"

Joey and Yugi were shocked, shocked because the waitress that welcomed him is none other than Tea herself. Tea was also shocked when she realized that Joey and Yugi saw her dressed in her Burger World uniform, showing that she is working there.

 _Damn it, they followed me_ thought Tea, her left eye twitches with annoyance, trying to keep a straight face as she is now working and technically Joey and Yugi are now welcomed patrons. _Part-time jobs during Highschool is against the rules, if they talk I'll be expelled._

Joey is also trying to keep a straight face, although he is disappointed that Tea isn't exposed as a Escort Girl, but seeing her working in the restaurant is something else.

Yugi is blushing at the sight of Tea in uniform, but he is relieved that Tea wasn't the former.

 _Thank Noire_ thought

 _ **You were lucky, Joey**_

Unknown to the two boys, there was someone else spying on Tea in a dark alley overseeing Burger World. The shadow of the alley obscured his presence, but the limited light is not to see that he is wearing a tracksuit with a whistle around his neck and a pair of aviator shades over his eyes. He then took a picture of Tea in her uniform now Yugi and Joey arrived at the restaurant.

The shady person smirks when he took a picture of Tea.

"Got you now, my dear"

Burger World

Joey and Yugi were taken to their seats near the window, Tea took their orders and silently left to deliver it. Yugi feels awkward while Joey broke into a smug but nervous grin.

"I don't we should be here, Joey" said Yugi rubbing the back of his neck, getting an awkward feeling in the restaurant. "Tea is mad at us"

"Heh, heh, heh" Joey, trying to be calm while chuckling be he ain't fooling Yugi "Don't sweat it, we just happen to know her secret that's all. She as a part-time job while it's against the rules…and knowing me, it's no wonder she didn't tell us.

"Yeah" said Yugi still embarrassed _Still, she does look cute in that uniform_

 _ **It fits her well, dearly**_

And then, Tea returns to the table with the ordered Burgers and drink.

"Here you go" said Tea placed the orders aggressively while keeping a straight face but Yugi knows that she is angry at him and Joey, especially Joey. "Here, enjoy them with Burger World's famous ketchup. I insist!"

Tea grabs a ketchup bottle and starts squirting it on the top buns, the 2 boys noticed that she is writing "Tell and you die!" Joey sweat drops at this while Yugi gulped in fear, he knows better than try to anger Tea.

"Er…thanks" said Joey, his sweat drop remains on his left temple. _Note to self: mind my own business, especially when around Tea_

Say er, Tea" said Yugi nervously, being careful not to anger her further. "Why do you work here, knowing it's against School Rules?"

"Well, since you now know" said Tea sighing in defeat but calming down as she couldn't stay mad at Yugi for snooping around, Joey's another story. "I might as well fess up. I'm saving up so I can go become one of K-sha's students, you see K-sha is part of the Gold third in Lastation which meant that she is the Black Sage's kid which they help Gamers to also become players in other fields, I am a card playing gamer which sort of limits me in my dream so this could help me, so don't you dare laugh."

Tea was expecting Joey to laugh due to him being a former bully and habits are hard to die off. But Joey remained silent, not even a titter escape from his mouth, this surprised Tea.

"You're not laughing" said Tea

"Why would I?" said Joey "You do what you do, am I right?"

Yugi nods and smiles at Tea as he supports her dream.

Seeing Yugi's supportive smile made her happy and appreciates it.

"Thanks guys" said Tea "but seriously, don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, Tea" said Yugi as he only takes the drink. "Joey and I promise to keep this between us."

"Right" said Joey as he reluctantly picks up a ketchup-soaked burger. He might as well eat what he's ordered and making a complaint would be a dick move right now. "I think her message got through already."

Tea smiles and went back to work.

"I'm amazed that Tea has plans after High School" said Yugi while drinking his drink.

"Yeah, good for her" said Joey taking a bite of the burger. "I thought she was just a show off, but she ain't bad. Mmm, these burgers are nice."

Meanwhile, Prisoner #777 arrives by the window, panting out of breath while looking back before approaching the door.

"What luck, fast food joint" said Prisoner #777, smirking dangerously while slowly hiding his gun behind his back. "I might go have a bite to eat before I leave this place for good."

The Prisoner arrives at the front door, Tea returns to her shift to welcome the new customer, oblivious of who she is greeting.

"Welcome to Burger World" said Tea kindly "Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm on my own" said Prisoner #777 before he grabs Tea and presses his gun on her head. "In fact, I could use some company."

Prisoner #777 enters the restaurant with Tea as his hostage, as he enters he suddenly stirs up the place.

"Everyone on the ground, now!" exclaimed Prisoner #777 "Any funny business and the dame gets it!"

"Tea!" Yugi gasped when he saw Tea held hostage by the prisoner. Suddenly he noticed an unread notification and discreetly opens it.

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **Prisoner #777**

 **Crimes: Illegal Gambling, Theft, Cheating, Murder**

The Staff and Patrons in Burger World react in terror when they saw the Prisoner holding a gun and holding Tea hostage and fearing for their lives the did what the armed prisoner told them.

"bastard" muttered Joey as he joins in with the scared patrons and staffs, Yugi is fearing for Tea's life as she is in more danger than everyone.

"Now everyone shaddup!" exclaimed Prisoner #777 while smirking menacingly, making him look more dangerous than ever. "Heh, heh, I'm not staying here long. As soon as I fill by belly, I'm outta here.

Prisoner #777 drags Tea to a nearby table and sat down.

"But until then, you stay with me" said Prisoner #777 while pulling out a handkerchief. "Now blindfold yourself with this. I hear that humans who can't see become afraid they can't make a sound. They do the same to prisoners right before they are executed. I should know, I'm on death row, heh heh."

Hearing that terrified Tea, and that is the point. So, she took the handkerchief and blindfolded herself and stayed silent out of fear. The situation is slowly becoming traumatizing.

Seeing Tea terrified with a blindfold made Yugi more concerned while it pisses Joey off.

"Tea" said Yugi quietly, quiet enough to avoid being audible to the Prisoner.

 _Oh Noire, is this how it ends?_ thought Tea tearfully _Anyone, please help me!_

 _Tea_ thought Yugi while his millennium puzzle slowly glows dimly _I want to help her, but what can I do?_

 _ **Despite the situation, she will be fine if we stay calm. Although, I hate the idea with every fiber of my being.**_

 _Yeah, just stay strong Tea_ thought Yugi _He's only desperate and hungry, it'll be over soon_

"Alright, I'm about to give out my orders" said Prisoner #777 while waving his gun, making everyone nervous as he might accidently fire it. "Who to choose, who to choose…hmmm."

Prisoner #777 ponders on who to pick out from his hostages until he points his gun at Yugi

"You, the short spiky haired kid!" said Prisoner #777 at Yugi "come here"

Yugi, trying to stay calm for Tea's sake, responded to the Prisoner's demand and quietly approaches him.

"Ok, for starters I need booze" said Prisoner #777 "And a pack of Lucky Stripe cigarettes, I wouldn't smoke any other than that."

Yugi cooperated and heads at the back to gather what he the Prisoner wanted. It was unlikely to obtain alcohol and cigarettes in a fast food joint, but Yugi was fortunate as there were many bottles and packs in a vault for contraband waited to be confiscated. Yugi took the bottles and a pack of Lucky Stripes out of the vault and place them on a tray.

 _Thank Noire they have these_ thought Yugi as he carefully takes the tray to the Prisoner.

"About time" said Prisoner #777 "Come on, bring 'em here"

"R-Right" said Yugi

Just by hearing the voice, Tea suddenly realizes who the Prisoner is talking and threatening to. She immediately broke out from the Prisoner's grasp, stood up and yelled out to Yugi.

"Yugi, get out of here!" warned Tea "Run while you have a chance!"

"Hey!" exclaimed the Prisoner as he pistol-whipped her on the head, causing Tea to yelp in pain forced her face to hit the table.

 _Tea!_ Mentally exclaimed Yugi, seeing Tea get struck down and silenced by the Prisoner caused the Millennium Puzzle to glow. Yugi's expression changed the moment the horrible deed was done, his purple eyes now sharp and dangerously glaring at the Prisoner.

 _ **You've done it now, I was about to let you off the Hook because you were planning to leave after filling your stomach. But you struck Tea, and THAT will not forgive you for.**_

 _ **You luck ran out, you fate is now sealed!**_

Luckily everyone didn't draw any attention to it as the hostages were crouching in fear, even Joey but not of fear but knowing that he is in a situation he cannot escape from. The Prisoner is more focused on Tea as he grabbed her by the hair to lift her head off the table, her face is slightly bruised, but the tip of her nose is red and sporting a minor nosebleed. The impact from the pistol whip caused Tea to be concussed, but it kept her quiet more Prisoner's relief.

"Stupid bitch, I told her not to do anything stupid" said Prisoner #777 while he restrained Tea once again, this time the concussion he gave her made any more resistance less likely to happen. "Anyway, where are my cigs, she gave me quite a scare backs them.

"Huh?" said Prisoner #777 as he noticed placed the tray in front of him and now sitting opposite him. "What the…"

"Here you go, enjoy" said Yugi calmly while sitting nonchalantly by the same table.

"Hey, who said you can sit down!" said Prisoner #777 while aiming his gun at Yugi

"Tell me, are you a Gamer?" said Yugi

"Yeah, what of it?" said Prisoner #777

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if you and I play a little game" said Yugi smiling calmly but it hides a malicious aura.

"A game?" said Prisoner#777, still aiming his gun at Yugi.

Tea slowly recovers from her concussion while hearing the conversation, she noticed about the voice speaking to the Prisoner.

 _That voice, it sounds like Yugi but more…calm, confident but also can be terrifying if angered_ Tea _I don't know why but I feel safe with that voice, even though I'm held hostage by a crazed gun-wielding convict._

"Hmmm, a game" said Prisoner as he ponders about it. "I wouldn't be a Gamer if I don't play a game. Sure, why not?"

"Excellent, but I must tell you though." Said Yugi now smirking evilly which suddenly made the Prisoner feel cold all over. "It's no ordinary game, the loser forfeits his life."

"R-Really?" said Prisoner #777 "Ok, what are the rules?"

"Simple, as long as we sit at this table facing each other, we may each move only **ONE** of our ten fingers." Said Yugi demonstrating by presenting his hands while moving only his fingers. "And once that game starts, that finger can never change. But we are free to choose any finger we like."

Yugi's glare deepens at the Prisoner before speaking once more.

"So which finger do you pick?" said Yugi

"Heh, I choose my index finger" said Prisoner #777 as he pours himself a drink "It's all I need to pull the trigger and kill you, punk."

"Ok" said Yugi as he sticks out his thumb "Then I'll pick my thumb."

This confused the Prisoner and Tea, but the Prisoner smirks arrogantly and believed he has the upper hand.

 _Ha, you can't do anything with a thumb_ thought Prisoner #777 _Once the games starts, I'll just pull the trigger and it's game over to the kid._

"After the signal, the game will begin, and we'll use our chosen finger to do anything" said Yugi "Even pulling the trigger."

The Prisoner was a bit shocked when Yugi know what his intentions were, but to him it wouldn't matter.

"Let the games…begin" said Yugi

"Heh, sorry but it's already game over for you" said Prisoner #777 as his index finger is about to pull the trigger.

But before the gun is fired, Yugi pulls out a lighter with his thumb on the ignition, this caught the Prisoner by surprise but then realized that he has an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Seeing no problem to let Yugi go first, he holds his turn for now.

"I almost forgot about the cig in my mouth" said Prisoner #777 allowing Yugi to light his cigarette "I might as well let you light it before I kill you."

"How generous" said Yugi lighting the Prisoner's cigarette…for it will be his last as Yugi carefully placed the lighter on the back of the hand which is holding the pouring bottle of booze. "Here you can keep the lighter. Take it with you on your trip to **Hell"**

The Prisoner is not panicking but staying still, he cannot move whatsoever. Not only because he's still playing the game, but any movement will cause his demise. The bottle overflows from the cup and spills all over him, but that doesn't hide the fact that he is now pissing himself.

"go on, pull the trigger" said Yugi as he stands up as it's obvious who won the game. "But…the recoil from the shot will cause lighter to drop…and that booze does contain 70% alcohol."

 _Oh, you bastard_ thought Prisoner #777 as he noticed that the cigarette is burning quickly from his accelerated breathing, causing ash pileup threatening to fall.

Yugi helps Tea off the table and both are now walking away.

"It's okay now, Tea" said Yugi "It's all over"

Yugi and Tea walked away, not look back as the burned-up ash from his cigarette betrays him and it lands on his booze-soaked pants.

"AH AAHHHHH!" screamed Prisoner #777 as spontaneously combusted in his seat. The uproaring flame caused the sprinkler to go off, but they didn't douse the flames engulfing the Prisoner on time. Due to the high concentration of the alcohol, it took a while for the flames to die out, leaving only a charred-up corpse with an immortalized expression of pain and anguish frozen on the victim's charred face.

 **Prisoner Apprehended!**

Yugi and Tea are at a safe distance away from the now deceased Prisoner and far away so that she will not see the body. Tea removed the blindfold and the first thing she sees is the relieved expression on Yugi's face, and Joey smiling beside him.

"Tea, are you ok?" said Yugi

"Yeah, I'm ok" said Tea as she starts looking around, as if she is searching for something…or someone.

 _Where is my savior, I wanted to thank him for saving my live_ thought Tea, she is feeling upset as the opportunity to see her hero has gone, if only she knew.

Tea couldn't help but blush as she remembers his voice though, his dark, confident but beautiful voice. Especially when it spoke her name and gave her assurance, which it did. His voice made her feel safe even in darkness, for if she were about to be swallowed up in eternal darkness, she'd have that voice and its owner as company.

 _I'll never forget your voice_ thought Tea blushing deeply _After all, its your voice is the how I'm falling in love with you._

Later: Muto Residence

Yugi, Joey and Tea returned home after that event, Yugi offered to take her home but she refused politely but appreciated the offer. Despite the disappointment, Yugi understands and made his way alone.

"I'm home" said Yugi as he enters through the front door.

"Is that you, Yugi?" said Solomon coming from the kitchen "You've got mail here."

"Mail?" said Yugi with confusion as he heads for the kitchen.

Solomon Muto is sitting by the kitchen table with a cup of tea with a medium sized chest by his feet. Yugi noticed the chest which is strapped in leather and labelled with Yugi's name.

"This chest is for you, my boy" said Solomon patting the chest "I tried to open it out of curiosity when it suddenly shocked me.

Solomon showed Yugi a minor lightning burn on his palm, but it will fade in time, but he has to avoid touching metal for a few days.

"Well come on, open it" said Solomon

Curious like his grandfather, Yugi approaches the chest and opens it, what he finds inside shocked both Yugi and Solomon. The chest contains a large bundle of gold coins.

"Gold?" said Yugi

"That's not gold, Yugi" said Solomon as he picks up a coin "This is Gil, currency of Lastation exclusively for Gamers to purchase special items. How did you get this much?"

"I'm not sure" said Yugi until he noticed a small scroll half buried in the coins, he digs for it and starts reading the contents.

 _Dear Yugi Muto_

 _The news of Prisoner #777's demise and apprehension has reached Lady Noire and as her loyal servants, we will like to thank you for your involvement._

 _As a token of our appreciation, you are rewarded with the bounty of 10'000 Gil on Lady Noire's behalf. We, the acolytes of the Black Heart Basilicom would like to hear from you for any other services you might be interested, with guaranteed compensation of course, should you have any free time from your recent High School Education._

 _Please come by to the Lastation Basilicom and pay your respects to Lady Noire, the Black Heart of Yami._

 _You're sincerely_

 _Hideo Kojima, Black Sage of Lastation_

Yugi is speechless and showed the scroll to Solomon to read it.

"I say, aren't you lucky" said Solomon

"I only wanted to save Tea, I was never intended to collect the bounty on the Prisoner's head" said Yugi

"But you did, boy" said Solomon patting Yugi on the shoulder. "I'd let this happen and accept the reward, I'd be disrespectful to Lady Noire if you refuse it."

After that, Solomon returns to his tea, Yugi crouches down to stare at his reward he unintentionally earned.

 **Yami and her Black Hearts smiles upon us on this fine night. I'd take the reward as sign of good will.**

Yugi nods and closed the chest, but before he takes the chest, he decides to have a bite to eat as he didn't get the chance when Burger World closed temporally for repairs after the damages caused by the Prisoner.

As he made something to eat, a random memory from before starts replaying in his head, the memory about Tea's reasons of taking a part-time job at Burger World.

" _I'm saving up, so I can go become one of K-sha's students"_

He then looks down at the chest and took a handful of Gil to have one more gander. The glittering gold coins in gauntlet clad hand sparkles with great majesty. Then a quick thought occurred in his brain.

"Grandpa, you mind if I take a walk outside?" said Yugi

"Sure, why not" said Solomon "But bring your armor and sword incase you run into trouble, you are a Gamer after all"

"Right" said Yugi nodding at his Grandfather.

Wheeler Residence: Joey's room

"I'm telling you, man!" exclaimed Joey as he is now speaking to his other friend Tristan Taylor online on the social media, true to his word he didn't tell anyone including Tristan about Tea working in Burger World, so he must bend the truth a bit to make it convincing, otherwise he might get questioned and has to tell the entire truth and thus betray Tea. "The Prisoner spontaneously combusted, spilled booze all over himself and dropped his ciggy and *whoosh*, up in flames."

" _And Tea is fine?"_ said Tristan

"Oh yeah, she was stirred up after that, but she was lucky to escape before the damage was done." Said Joey

" _Man, that was lucky. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time"_ said Tristan _"Still, I don't like the idea of you and Yugi being friends, he may betray you since you use to bully him."  
_

"Look, Yugi's an alright guy and I like hanging out with him" said Joey defending Yugi "You might like him when you get to know him."

" _Doubt it, Joey"_ said Tristen _"Mark my words, everyone holds a grudge and there is a matter of time when Muto will have his chance."_

"Goodnight, Tristan" said Joey logging off, having enough of Tristan bad mouthing Yugi. Unlike Joey, Tristan is slightly paranoid of Yugi plotting against him ever since the incident with Ushio. "Damn it Tristan, just let it go and get along with Yugi."

Evening: Tea's room

Tea has decided to call it the night and jumped in bed, not bothering to remove her uniform as she is no longer working there until its open. And as her head hits the pillow, she immediately falls asleep and drifts deeply into a dream.

The dream takes her to complete darkness, normally that would be the start of a nightmare when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

 _ **Tea…**_

"My savior" said Tea looking around, trying to figure out where the voice could be and approach the person belonging to it. "Please, show yourself."

 _ **In due time, but do not fret for I will always be by your side**_

Suddenly within the darkness Tea felt a pair of arms pull her into a loving embrace, true to her own words she does feel face in the darkness with her elusive beloved by her side.

"Will you stay?"

 _ **Of course, I will stay by you, always. Even beyond the end.**_

The Dream was brief, but it does cause Tea to sleep peacefully with a pleasant smile on her face. What she doesn't realize is that Yugi donning his armor and Khopesh strapped to his back is looking out for her through the window. He blends well in the darkness and stealthily infiltrates her room. he pulls out a small pouch and a small bouquet of flowers and places it on the bedside.

"For you, Tea. A gift for you to help on your dreams" said Yugi as he quietly exits the window but left it open slightly. "See you soon"

 **End of Chapter**

 **STATUS**

 **Yugi Muto**

 **Lv: 7**

 **HP: 520**

 **Mana: 520**

 **Strength: 65**

 **Defense: 35**

 **Dexterity: 75**

 **Intelligence: 110**

 **Wisdom: 110**

 **Constitution: 70**

 **Charisma: 70**

 **Luck: 110**

 **Speed: 80**

 **EXP: 848**

 **NEXT to Level 848/1000**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Duel monster cards**

 **Weapon: Khopesh**

 **Head: Overlord Helmet (Default)**

 **Chest: Overlord Armor (Default)**

 **Pants: Overlord Greaves (Default)**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **SKILLS  
RPG Gaming Skills (in progress)  
**

**Duel Monsters Gaming Skills  
Power of the Dark: Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Yami" activated.**

 **SPELLS:**

 **Fireball**

 **BLOODLINE (In progress)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yami no Overlord

Chapter 4 

Yugi is now down at the throne room of the hidden tower buried beneath the Muto Residence for yesterday was indeed stressful when an escaped criminal Gamer took Tea hostage at the Burger World Restaurant. The distress of Tea triggered something dark and malicious within Yugi to act for her safety, and now he senses anything that would pose a threat to Tea and he'll be there to obliterate them.

The supposed "heroic" act of saving Tea did show himself that he is strong, but he is reluctant to tell Tea about him being the new Overlord, well in truth she would think this as some funny joke and calmly deny it to be true. Either way, it's hopeless.

"*Sigh* I am such a coward" said Yugi covering his face with shame and irritation. "I proved my strength and now Tea has a crush on me…even though she didn't know it was me who saved her. And if I tell her the truth, she'll never believe it."

 _ **To be fair, she did have a traumatic event. It'll be too soon to tell her.**_

"It's just not fair"

 _ **Life never is. which is why we must be cruel, even to ourselves.**_

"Oh great, taking my own advice while talking to myself." Mutters Yugi with more irritation. "This dark gift from Yami is slowly turning me mad."

"Yugi, my boy! You down here?" called down Solomon

"Yeah, just needed some time to think" said Yugi responding back to grandfather.

"You mind if I come down here, I'm a bit curious about this mysterious door we have in our house."

"Yeah, sure" said Yugi as not in the mood to care "Just be careful going down the stairs"

Solomon heeded Yugi's warning and descended from the stairs until he arrives at the throne room. The old man gaped in awe at the sight of Yugi's new domain.

"Extraordinary" said Solomon "Just like the ancient ruins of Tari, and the resting place of the nameless Baron."

"Forgive me for being rude Grandpa, but what do you want?" said Yugi, he is not in the mood company right now.

"I came to tell you that it's now morning" said Solomon "You weren't in your room last night, so I came here and assume you would be down here. You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"In here, I require no rest" said Yugi "Plus I couldn't sleep, not after what happened with Tea."

"Oh yes, I heard about that escaped criminal" said Solomon as he was aware of it from the news, the news was fair to keep the fact of Tea having a part-time job a secret…with some persuasion from Yugi later. "Poor girl, I hope she's alright."

"I couldn't stop thinking about it" said Yugi "Also, I noticed that she's having…affections about me without knowing it."

"Eh?" said Solomon, tilting his head in confusion.

Yugi sighed as he held his millennium puzzle around his neck, which suddenly glowed and caused the young boy to transform.

"This, Grandfather!" said Yugi, Solomon noticed that Yugi's persona has flipped to a 180 when the puzzle around his neck shined. Yugi's voice sounded mature and alluring if heard by the opposite sex. Plus, the blonde floppy bangs are now sharp and part away from his sharp purple eyes, not to mention the fact that there are now blond streaks between Yugi's magenta/black hair. "She was blindfolded but she heads this voice, to her I'm a different person."

"Oh, I'm sure that's only puberty acting out, my boy" said Solomon chuckling to his grandson.

"That was not funny, Grandfather" said Yugi with a deadpanned expression, but he appreciates the fact that he is trying to cheer him up. "This is serious, I liked Tea for years, but our relationship has been platonic since the beginning of high school.

"I'm sure she'll see things differently once she knows the truth." Said Solomon but that only make Yugi laugh hollow like.

"Very unlikely" said Yugi "You don't know much about Tea as you would have. Tea will not be interested, she'll only see me as the sweet game loving friend."

After that, Yugi stood up from his throne and heads to the stairs to get ready for school.

"But I can still hope" said Yugi before he finally leaves the tower, leaving Solomon alone in this ancient room.

"Truly extraordinary" said Solomon as he resumes his admiration of the throne room's décor.

Highschool

Yugi arrived on time at school and sat down by his desk. He took a quick glance at Tea who is talking to a girl with cyan hair in a ponytail, laughing about some joke or a funny topic. Yugi sighed at this and turns away, now looking at Joey talking with Tristan Taylor. Tristan has stopped bullying Yugi after the incident with Ushio, but Tristan is far from a friend with Yugi.

Joey is once again to get Tristan to get along with Yugi and hang out with him. But once again Tristan is still not interested. Real shame, another friend is what Yugi would need right about now.

"Hey Yug" said Joey, waving at him while leaving Tristan.

Joey took his seat next to Yugi's and leans over while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"So how are you feeling?" Joey whispering quietly. "Yesterday was quite terrifying, right?"

"Yeah, but at least no one is hurt" said Yugi while sneaking another glance at Tea "At least Tea is alright, but I still worry."

"Ah Tea's tough, stuff like that will brush off for her, I promise" said Joey "And as promised, we'll keep this between us."

"You haven't told Tristan, have you?" said Yugi

"Nah, course not" said Joey "I trust the guy, but it's not something we'd go bosting about. Though the temptation is hard."

"Please try and fight it, Tea won't forgive us if we talk" said Yugi

"Hey, once I make a promise, I swear to keep it" said Joey "Trust me, Tea may be annoying but she's also a good friend too."

"Yeah…friend" said Yugi, oh that word sounds insulting when it refers to Tea. For he no longer sees the girl as a friend anymore. His developing crush on Tea evolved from the criminal incident and now he wants to put his relationship with Tea to the next level.

After school

Tea was getting her normal shoes however she saw a letter on them.

"Huh?" she then reads on it "After school, meet me in the gymnasium. If you don't come, I'll tell everyone your secret!"

She then turned the page and it was a picture of her in her worker's clothing.

"No!" She gasps in shock and fear and crumbles it. "No, no, no!"

After the school Tea rushes to the gym with worry remaining on her face, Yugi just left the classroom, only to notice Tea rushing across the corridor and got himself curious about where she is going at such a hurry. Not just that, he also noticed Tea's worried expression and that got him concerning.

Gymnasium: Sports closet.

Tea arrives at the sports closet and opened a door, she walked in with an angry and betrayed expression while entering the dark closet.

"Alright Joey or Yugi, what are you planning to betray my trust like that!?" said Tea as she looks around but sees no one. "Come on out, you can't hide from me!"

Suddenly the door closed with a gym teacher holding what seems to be a camera which he said, "Be quiet or you'll be expelled if your school finds out you are working part time!" the creep then was filming Tea starting from her skirt to her chest area then to her face. "So, you best keep your mouth shut and do what I tell you!"

"You think I'll just keep quiet about it later!?" said Tea with a snarl of disgust, to think that perverted bastard would exploit and blackmail her so that he can have his way with her.

"You are in no position to be making threats!" said the Sports teacher with an arrogant smirk. "Not while I'm the one who witnessed your little secret."

Tea backed up a little as the creep was getting closer. But then Yugi rushed in who jumped in between then, trying to protect Tea from the bastard.

"Don't you dare touch Tea." Said Yugi

"Yugi?" said Tea

The Creep scoffs at Yugi swats him towards the bundle of yoga mats.

"You shouldn't have come here, brat" said the creep pulling out a knife. "I'll have to get rid of you for good."

"Yugi" said Tea with worry, she then lunges in and bit the creep in the arm hard, so that she can give Yugi a chance to escape. "Yugi, quick go!"

"GAH, YOU BITCH!" exclaimed the creep as he then swats her out, which caused her to hit her head on the wall and knock out cold.

Yugi came too, but as he saw Tea hurt, knocked out and now at the creep's mercy, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi's expression change.

The creep was busy now filming Tea's legs to notice the change on Yugi.

"Oooh yeah, she is quite a treat I've picked up" said the creep as he's about to reach out his hand for Tea's skirt. "Let's see some more flesh.

"Disgusting swine get your stinking hand off my possible first mistress."

"What?" the creep asked.

"I challenge you to a Yami no Game!" said Yugi as he points at the creep, the area suddenly shimmers when the declaration is called.

"A game!?" said the creep "What kind of game?"

"We both draw a card." Said Yugi taking out his duel monsters' deck and shuffles them. "The loser is the one with the weakest attack, a one draw match. However, the loser will be sent into the realm of Yami to be judged by her."

"Stop bullshitting me."

"Scared?"

"Of course not!" the creep exclaimed angrily while he drew a card, it was Curse of Dragon card he drew out.

"I got this powerful card, Curse of Dragon!"

 **Curse of Dragon  
Card Type – Monster  
Attribute – Dark  
Card picture – a dragon with a body like bone but with holes like muscles  
Type – Dragon  
Level – 5  
ATK/DEF 2000/1500  
Card description – A wicked dragon that taps into dark forces to execute a powerful attack.**

"Not bad" said Yugi before he drew his card "But I drew my loyal servant Dark Magician! I win!" 

**Dark Magician  
Card Type – Monster  
Attribute – Dark  
Card picture – a magician in purple robes and a green staff for a wand  
Type – Spellcaster/Normal  
Level – 7  
ATK/DEF 2500/2100  
Card description – The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defence.**

The creep just laughs at this and pulls out a knife.

"What a ridiculous game! Let's see if you win when I kill you!" said the creep as he charges for the kill.

"Is that so, Penalty Game, Victims' Calls!"

Suddenly zombified bodies of teen girls rise out of the ground grabbing the creep and pulling him into the ground saying, _**"Sensei why!?"**_

The creep was scared and screamed "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Yugi then replied, "These are your past victims, the other female students you blackmailed into raping them. All committed suicide after what you did to them, and since you went after Tea-chan you crossed the line for me. Now these girls will have their revenge and are willing to drag you all the way to Yami-sama for your crimes."

The creep then screamed "NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he was dragged into Yami's domain

"Game over"

Tea was stirring which Yugi changing back, "Tea-chan are you alright?"

"Huh? Yugi?" said Tea as she's slowly regaining conscious but groaned in pain from the bump on her head. "What happened, where's that creep."

"Don't worry, he won't be a problem for us" said Yugi

"But…he knows about my part-time job" said Tea "What if he tells."

"I wouldn't worry, if he were to tell" said Yugi as he presents Tea the photo copies. "No one will believe him without the evidence."

Tea suddenly pulled Yugi into a deep hug, which Yugi blushed uncontrollable and dropped the photos.

"Errrrr"

"Thank you, Yugi!" said Tea with delight while crying with happiness and gratitude "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Tea continued to hug Yugi, unaware that his heavily blushed expression changes again to reveal his other persona.

"It's no problem, Tea" said Yugi, though speaking in his normal voice so not to freak out Tea, not after the recent incident.

Next day

Yugi is heading to school with Joey like they occasionally do now and then, but things aren't going well for Joey as he's got a plaster on his cheek and is winches with he tries to sooth the wound.

"Ow, ow, ow" muttered Joey as he makes sure that the plaster on his cheek is sticking well but hurt when he touches it. "Damn my luck is so bad lately.

Yugi did notice this a while but debated to ask since it's is obvious how it happened, but curiosity is a tempting, so he decided to ask his friend about the bruised cheek.

"What happened to your face, Joey?" said Yugi

"Oh, you know," said Joey "Got into a fight with some punks yesterday, took one to the face."

Joey pulls a proud smirk as he took his wound as a badge of honour.

"But I manage to beat the hell out of those four bastards single handed" said Joey with pride, but deep down he is a little embarrassed to get hit even once. _I wish I hadn't got hit, damn it._

Yugi chuckled inwardly while smiling at Joey's victory.

 _That's Joey for ya, gets into trouble if he can avoid it or not and deals with it like a man_ thought Yugi _I must say though, 4 punks ain't bad for Joey. Shame his pride was marked by that bruise on his cheek. It's not really his best day right not._

Suddenly the sound of bending is head above them, they look up to notice that an electrician is working on one of the utility posts and the transformer lets loose to fall on them.

"LOOK OUT!" warmed the electrician as he noticed the transformer falling off and about to hit the 2 boys.

Luckily Joey and Yugi were a few steps behind before the transformer could crash on the sidewalk.

"HOLY SHIT, that was close" said Joey "That nearly hit us"

"It's just an accident, we were fortunate the electrician warned us" said Yugi reassuring

"Geez, first my cheek and now this" said Joey scratching his head. "If you ask, I might be jinxed. You might want to distance yourself from me or else the bad luck is rubbed onto you, Yug."

Yugi chuckles at this and shook his head.

"Don't be silly, Joey" said Yugi "You're not jinxed."

Domino School: Classroom

Yugi and Joey arrived at school just in time before the first bell tolls. And just after their first lesson, Tea told Yugi and Joey a topic that might be interesting to them. A topic about a self-proclaimed prophet here in the school foreseeing predictions and gains some popularity.

"You got to be joking, Tea" said Joey in disbelief. "A real psychic, here?"

"Uh huh, he's in Class A" said Tea "They say that he can see the future and his predictions are very accurate. Notice all lack of girls here, they're heading for Class A to get their fortune read by him."

Tea chuckles at this topic but did have some interest.

"Normally I wouldn't take this serious…but"

"What are we waiting for them!" said Joey is too eager to meet this prophet. "Maybe this'll help turn the wheels of fortune on me. Come on"

After that, Joey left the classroom to meet with this prophet, Yugi and Tea follows him with their own pace. Yugi never took psychics seriously and believed it to be complete nonsense. But when he saw seeing Tea's interested face he decided to play along for her sake.

 _ **HA, soothsayer! What complete nonsense. Croire would feel insulted if she is here.**_

 _But it wouldn't hurt to check it out, even with Tea with us._

 _ **Perhaps we can make an exception, for Tea's interests.**_

 _Agreed._

Class A

Yugi and Tea arrived at Class A to see this psychic. Tea was not kidding when she said that the school girls have come to see him, in fact ALL of school girls have come to see the prophet. Yugi took a gander at this so-called prophet, and what he saw is kind of disappointing.

The Prophet appears to be a short nerdy boy with blonde hair in a cape and head band with the 6pointed star on it. But it seems every girl is allured by him while he tells each of them their fortune. And with him are 2 girls acting out as his aids, organising the girls to form line to take turns of getting their fortune told.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Tea" said Joey looking at the large crowd. "Almost everyone is here." 

"Told ya" said Tea

"YOU IN THE BACK, BE QUIET WHILE KOKURANO-SAN IS AT WORK!" said one of the prophet's aids, pointing harshly at Joey. "You are disrupting the spiritual flow with your negative energy, so leave now and never bother him."

 _Geez, what's with them_ thought Joey as he was taken back by the harsh rants from the prophet's aides.

Yugi wasn't paying attention to Joey being scolded for his is watching the prophet foretelling a fortune to a customer.

"Ahhh…I can see it now. You will indeed find love if you are still alive, my dear" said Kokurano as he traces his finger on the lines of the girl's palm.

The girl reacted with a blush and an uncontrollable giggle while leaving this supposed prophet.

"Ok, next customer please" said Kokurano

"Hey Tea, why won't you get your fortune told?" said Joey

"Huh, what?" said Tea who is giving Joey funny looks. "You can't be serious."

Suddenly an earthquake erupted, and everyone started to panic, but luckily, it's only a small tremor that merely shook the ground and the school is still standing.

"Whoa, you all felt, that right?" said Joey

"Yeah" said Yugi "Thank Yami that the school was sturdy enough to withstand that quake."

"You sir!" said Kokurano pointing at Joey, getting the boy's attention. "I heard what you said before and I assure you that I'm not a mere fortune teller. To be sure, things like palmistry, fortune telling, chi reading, Feng Shui and astrology attempt to predict the future. But those are based on statistics, calculating the odds.

I have the power of premonition. The ability to see the future."

"Err…ok?" said Joey, he's now confused at the many words that Kokurano said to him.

"Don't believe me?" said Kokurano as he rummages through his cape. "Then let me show you."

He then pulls out a piece of paper and offers it to Joey.

"My powers gave me the vision to see into the future" said Kokurano "And I wrote what I saw, and I wrote it before going to school. Go on, read it out loud"

Joey took the paper and read its contents, while he does he was shocked at what the prophet wrote earlier on.

"Earthquake, this afternoon"

Everyone gasped and applauded to Kokurano

"All of you witnessed Kokurano-san's power."

"Amazing!"

"Outstanding!"

All applause but Yugi, he is not convinced that Kokurano predicted an earthquake. Tea however is alight interested and thought it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

"Maybe I should try it" said Tea "I wouldn't hurt"

"Splendid, my dear" said Kokurano, he hides the excitement well but Yugi noticed it clearly. "Your hand, please?"

Tea offers her left hand to Kokurano so that he can start prophesizing her incoming future. But the moment her hand is offered, he begins getting too feely with it.

"I must say, you have a nice hand" said Kokurano complimenting Tea

"Err, thanks" said Tea feeling embarrassed and averting her eyes.

Yugi does not feel comfortable about this, he doesn't like the fact that Kokurano is getting to friendly while fondling her hand. He tightens his right fist and bit his inner lip to stem the anger inside…sadly it's not working.

 _ **How dare he! We all know that he's fondling her hand and making them think he's reading her fortune.**_

 _I don't like it either, he's taking advantage of her._

Yugi is right, Kokurano is secretly smirking perversely while his hands caress Tea's hand too much.

 _Oh, what luck. Tea Gardener is here at last._ Thought Kokurano _I have admired her beauty to long, and to think I am no caressing her beautiful hand. So soft, so delicate, so smooth to the touch._

Kokurano then quickly shifts his eyes at his two aides and inwardly scowls at them.

 _As fun as it was, the two aides are beginning to bore me_ thought Kokurano before smirking again. _But they served my purpose now Tea-chan is here._

"Ah…I see...I see" said Kokurano getting in the act. "Your future is now clear, I see a wonderful man appear before your eyes. He is very close to you already, you will meet him after school at 6:00pm sharp at this every classroom."

Tea's heart flutters at this and her cheeks flush crimson. For what Kokurano said made her remember of the mysterious saviour who saved her from the escaped Gamer criminal.

Kokurano smirks while Tea is distracted by the lovestruck thoughts of meeting her true love.

 _Oh yes, my dear_ thought Kokurano smirking in secret. _You'll meet him there, I assure you. Heh heh heh._

"Ok, who's next" said Kokurano as he released Tea's hand

"ME!" exclaimed Joey as he is eager to have some change of luck on him. "Please psychic-guy, what is my future."

Kokurano sighed at this, he was expected another beautiful girl for him to secretly fawn upon and read their fortune. But he must keep up appearances or else they'll be on to him and expose his deception.

"Oh…I sense that your life is plagued with misfortune…alright next" said Kokurano

"Huh, that all?!" exclaimed Joey

"Sorry but I cannot see more" said Kokurano shrugging his shoulders. "Like my aides said, you are full of negative energy and it's hard for me to get a clear sight on your future. Ok, next!"

What a rip-off, negative energy my ass" muttered Joey as he walks away.

Kokurano then turns to Yugi, much his disappointment to have another male customer but he might as well get it over with.

"You're here to have your future read, right?" said Kokurano rhetorically to Yugi.

"No" said Yugi with an uninterested expression. "No offence but I don't believe all of this nonsense. There has been many who claimed to be psychics but they all turn out to be con-artists who trick many to earn easy money."

Kokurano was taken back at this but kept his face on a calm expression so that he wouldn't give Yugi any satisfaction of being right. His aides however are furious at Yugi and reacts aggressively at Yugi for his disbelief.

"How dare you!" exclaimed one of Kokurano aides, pointing harshly at Yugi but the latter is not affected my it. "You dare claim to say that Kokurano-san's gifts are false. What gives you the right to say that?"

"Well I've seen many so-called psychics perform on national television, online and at other forms of media." Said Yugi "And they perform the same old trick, like Kokurano predictions of the earthquake, he would've written that with many so-called predictions underneath his cloak and picks the one that's convenient."

Yugi then frowned as he then leans directly close to Kokurano, making him feel intimidated when piercing purple eyes that hide an ancient evil stare right at Kokurano pathetic and terrified eyes.

"And the way I see it, your so-called gifts is just a ploy to lure girls here and have their way with them." Said Yugi with hidden darkness in his voice, the millennium puzzle glows beneath him and Kokurano. "And I saw how you held Tea's hand earlier…"

Kokurano's false expression is about to slip, Yugi is on to him and now a threat to what he is planning. Kokurano must think fast, for Yugi is now dangerous to him and he'll undoubtedly expose the deception he has planned so long to plan.

"UuuuRRR, uRRRRR!" Kokurano suddenly groans and held his head while his eyes roll back for him to be in a trance. "I see something! Yes, I can see your future."

Yugi is suddenly taken back when Kokurano points at him while eyes are widening in a trance-like gaze.

"Countless words will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you" said Kokurano "Countless words, countless words!"

Yugi had enough of this and walks off, Kokurano smirks at Yugi leaving the classroom as he finally scared him off. But he then frowned with worry as he now sees Yugi as a threat to his new plan.

 _Countless words will fall from the heavens and bring you disaster upon you, I'll be sure that prediction happens._ Thought Kokurano pulling a sinister grin.

Later

Yugi was thinking about stuff however Joey thought Yugi was thinking about Kokurano

Joey which said, "Cheer up Yug, that guy's predictions are worthless."

Yugi which replied "Huh? No, it was more so something else. And besides I doubted he was a real prophet as even during the days of Tari, Blue heart had her own Oracle called Croire who was basically like a historian to Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire who both were created from Yami-sama's power and besides the Oracles of the nations were supposed to be gamers descended from the original dark prophet that were born before even Tari was made which was shown to be making true prophecies and I doubt that Kokurano is Kei Jinguji's kid especially since she is both a businesswoman and a profit."

"Jeez Yug, since when do you know a lot about the oracles?"

"I have a Grandfather with an interesting hobby, he loves learning about Gamer history"

Tea then said, "He may not compare to the oracles like Kei-sempai but Kokurano's power became famous after this one prediction came true… Apparently he predicted a fire at the class rep's house, three days before it happened…luckily the student survived but was badly injured."

Yugi which replied "A Coincidence, and too convenient as he might be the one responsible for the fire to dispose of the Class Rep…knowing that he was popular with the female population in this school. Students AND teachers."

But saying that suddenly caused Yugi to worry more.

 _And since he knows that I'm friends with Tea, I better be on guard always. Still, I do wonder what he meant by "countless words"._

After School

Yugi is in the middle of tidying up the classroom, putting the equipment away and making sure nothing else is left behind. He ponders while tidying up but stop for a moment to look out the window where the sun is about to set, the setting sun basking the room in its orange glow. He sighs calmly from watching the sun set and said, "Tea doesn't have work today, so now we can go together and talk to K-Sha about Tea's dream."

Yugi then noticed a book in a desk. "A book? Someone must have forgotten it and left it here, I better return it in case it is due today."

Seeing no harm to return the book to the school's library, Yugi left the classroom with the book and head there before regrouping with Tea who is cleaning in Classroom A. But what Yugi didn't know is that Kokurano is sneaking behind the corner of the school corridor and follows him to the library.

Library

Yugi arrived at the library but appears to be vacant as the librarian is already out but rather unusual for the library to be unlocked. Yugi doesn't care right now as he came to return this forgotten book and leave as soon as he can.

"Ok, let's see where this book will go." Said Yugi as he paces around the bookshelves to see if the book in hand is at the right alphabetical order. "Let's see, what's the book called again?"

Yugi looks at the book and read the title.

 **Fortune telling for Dummies**

"Seriously?" said Yugi bluntly, but he noticed something suspicious. "Wait a minute..."

But while Yugi is distracted by the suspicions of the book, the bookshelves between him began to topple onto each other like dominoes and are drawing closer to Yugi. And before Yugi could react the book shelf next to him falls on top of him and many books bury him alive. Kokurano came out of hiding from behind the toppled bookshelf in the distance, smirking triumphantly as he completed Yugi's prediction of "Countless words".

"There, that's him gone" said Kokurano as he prepares to leave the library. "Now for my date with destiny…and with dear Tea-chan. He he he!"

Kokurano left the library to pursue Tea, believing that he eliminated Yugi from this "unfortunate accident" in the library. But little did the false prophet know is just after leaving the library, Yugi broke free from the toppled bookshelves and hundred books on top of him. His purple eyes are sharp and fierce, and millennium puzzle around his neck shines beautifully from the beaming sunlight with only a bruise from his hand from the falling bookshelves.

"So…countless words shall fall from the heavens and bring disaster to me, eh?" said Yugi as he dusts himself while walking out from the pile of books. "Looks like my suspicions were correct, alright. First the Class Rep with the fire, now me with the collapsing shelves."

Yugi then rushes out of the library so he could get to Tea before Kokurano.

"Shit, if he's still in this school then Tea is in grave danger. I have to save her." Said Yugi

Classroom A

Tea was wondering where Yugi was, _Yugi where are you I got paid today and I am waiting so that way we can go to K-sha_

However unfortunately Kokurano has chloroform bottle with him putting some on a rag _Hee hee … Tea Gardner's future I predicted is about to come true._

Which after hiding the rag in his cloak which he then asked Tea, "Tea are you waiting for someone?"

That startled Tea for a bit which she replied, "Kokurano… yes I am."

"Shall I make a prediction? The person you're waiting for will not come, but, someone even more wonderful will appear… you do remember my prediction, don't you?"

"hold on what do you mean Yugi won't come, we did agree to go together especially after what happened yesterday…"

At that moment Kokurano used this chance to put the rag of chloroform on Tea's mouth and sneak a boob grab and said, "My predictions are inevitable."

Tea who was in a daze "You were after this from the very beginning, why can't I … stay …"

"As you see … you've swooned in front of me!" this caused the bastard to laugh "As long as I have my powers any woman is mine as I could rival the oracles themselves."

A new voice was heard "Is that so, for those that claimed to rival the oracles, your prediction on me is wrong as even the newest oracles usually get their prophecies right, even the dark prophet's prophecies are usually 100% correct." the figure where the voice was Yugi

Kokurano was shocked as Yugi was alive, "HOW!?"

"I am a gamer you false prophet, I now know your secret, the fire and the countless words all you had to do so you can pretend that you are a true oracle."

"What could you mean?"

"Play dumb all you want, but I have to ask are you a gamer?"

"a player."

"that will do, then let's play a game!"

Tea managed to hear that trying to wake up _My saviour has come to save me, I am happy that you came to save me, this time I want to see your face… just why am I so tired…_

Yami Game: Test of Fate

Yugi brought Kokurano to an empty classroom so that they can commence the Yami Game in private. Kokurano is nervous, especially when he just found out that Yugi is a Gamer and should know better to mess with one. But this might be a blessing in disguise, considering that Gamers are honourable when it comes to challenge players like Kokurano.

"Alright, let's get this little game started" said Kokurano

"Ok, but first you should look up" said Yugi as he points at the ceiling.

Kokurano looks up to see a row of chloroform bottles each dangling on threads, which are pinned on the face of a wall clock, each on the minute position.

"Took some time to assemble this, especially when possessing some bottles of chloroform" said Yugi "The rules are simple, the bottles are pinned onto the clock, each on a minute. When the minute hand is on position, cuts the thread and the bottle falls. We take turns to catch the falling bottle before it smashes. If the bottle smashes, the chloroform will evaporate and knock any of us out, got it?"

Kokurano nervously nods at Yugi.

"Good, I'll go first" said Yugi

A minute has past, cutting the first pottle free and Yugi catches it with no problem.

"your turn" said Yugi

Kokurano gulps at this as the clocks ticks hastily until the next minute passes. The clock is now at the second minute and loosens the bottle. Kokurano rushes with worry to catch the next bottle and manages to get it.

"Heh, looks like fate is on my side" said Kokurano while holding the second chloroform bottle.

Yugi smirks at Kokurano.

"Not bad, but this time we'll have to catch 2 at a time" said Yugi "My turn next"

The next minute passes and two bottles falls. Yugi catches the first as it's close but rushes to catch the next one. But Kokurano decided to play dirty and propped his foot between Yugi's feet and tripped him. Yugi tumbles but didn't break the bottle in his hand, however the trip caused a delay against Yugi to catch the bottle and it's almost close to smashing.

Kokurano smirks darkly and turns with triumph.

"Oh, bad luck" said Kokurano "Looks like I won this little game."

"Game's not over yet, Kokurano" said Yugi.

This causes Kokurano to widen his eyes in shock and turns to see that the second bottle is a few inches off the ground and held on by Yugi's Millennium Puzzle pinned to the wall.

"What the?"

"Didn't see that coming, didn't you" said Yugi "And I thought you're a prophet."

Kokurano snarls at Yugi, but immediately halt as he remembered his turn to catch the bottles.

"Must admit though, tripping me is not sportsman-like" said Yugi "Gamers do not tolerate cheaters, for that…"

The area suddenly shimmers for a moment, and by that moment three bottles starts to fall instead of two.

"You must catch 3 bottles instead of 2" said Yugi

"What?" said Kokurano panicking as he rushes to catch the falling three bottles. "This isn't fair!"

"You should know the consequences for cheating a Gamer, Yami does not tolerate it and you will pay for it" said Yugi

Kokurano only managed to catch one, but the other two bottles smash and engulfs the loser in a thick cloud of chloroform.

"No!" exclaims Kokurano while coughing when the chloroform is getting inhaled through his nose. "This was not meant to happen, my plans"

"Your plans already failed the moment you involved Tea into this" said Yugi now frowning at the so-called prophet, he then picks up his millennium puzzle and wears it again. "Tea is under my protection, she is mine and I will not let anyone get in between us."

Kokurano is slowly getting drowsy but before he falls unconscious, he mutters something quietly. Fortunately, Yugi manages to catch what the defeated player muttered.

"This isn't over…"

And with that, Kokurano collapses on the floor. His cape opened to reveal many written predictions for his fortune telling façade.

"It's already over, for you" said Yugi darkly as he walks away without a second glance while darkness suddenly shrouds the unconscious Kokurano. "Those who play the Yami Games and lose must forfeit their lives."

After

Yugi picked up Tea and holds her bridal style, "I got you my sleeping princess"

As Yugi was taking Tea home Tea couldn't help but stir for a bit as she saw Yugi's shadow and felt that he had a little bruise on his hand, _He saved me again and he is hurt, I must give him medical… attention._ And with that she fell asleep

Next day

Tea was walking with Joey and Yugi.

Joey said "Haven't you guys heard? Apparently, the prophet disappeared."

"well he was a bastard." Yugi said

"But hey who know what the future holds."

Tea then thought _shame I never get to see my saviour again_ which she then saw Yugi's bruised hand and stopped remembering that her saviour's hand was bruised. _Why … why is Yugi's …"_

Meanwhile

The Earthquake from yesterday has caused some minor damage to Lastation and luckily no one was hurt. However, it did something rather unusual to one of the streets that the city council must close the roadway across that street. The reason for that is because the earthquake has unearthed something ancient to emerge and broke through the roads.

This unusual sight as brought the attention of Lastation's Black Oracle and she came to investigate with a few of her acolytes. The strange structure appears to be a subterranean stairway made of ancient but technologically advanced stone with glowing veins and engraved hieroglyphs on the walls.

"Another dungeon has revealed itself" said Kei as she traces the engravements. "strange, these are Tarian hieroglyphs. Not Ancient Lastationese"

"Kei-sama, Gamers are coming for the dungeon" said one of the acolytes "Shall we stop them?"

"No, let them pass" said Kei as she chants a small incantation "This is dungeon is now authorised and the objectives is placed. Let's go"

Kei and her Acolytes leave the stairway, and now a second soon as many Gamers dare try to brave the dungeon's dangers of traps and monsters so that they can claim its treasures.

 _The Earthquake is no coincidence, this dungeon is revealed for its worthy challenger to be tested._ Thought Kei for sees a vision on how will survive this unearthed dungeon. _May Yami and Noire-sama bless you, Overlord._

 **End of Chapter**

 **STATUS**

 **Yugi Muto**

 **Lv: 7**

 **HP: 520**

 **Mana: 520**

 **Strength: 65**

 **Defense: 35**

 **Dexterity: 75**

 **Intelligence: 110**

 **Wisdom: 110**

 **Constitution: 70**

 **Charisma: 70**

 **Luck: 110**

 **Speed: 80**

 **EXP: 848**

 **NEXT to Level 848/1000**

 **INVENTORY**

 **Duel monster cards**

 **Weapon: Khopesh**

 **Head: Overlord Helmet (Default)**

 **Chest: Overlord Armor (Default)**

 **Pants: Overlord Greaves (Default)**

 **Arm: Overlord Gauntlet**

 **Defence: 10**

 **SKILLS  
RPG Gaming Skills (in progress)  
**

**Duel Monsters Gaming Skills  
Power of the Dark: Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Yami" activated.**

 **SPELLS:**

 **Fireball**

 **BLOODLINE (In progress)**


End file.
